Essence of Options
by YoAngel4E
Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.
1. Of Flowers and Potions

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.

**CHAPTER 1 **

"Ron! The wedding is in three weeks and we still haven't picked out any flowers!" Hermione's voice bellowed from the kitchen of the Burrow as she sat over a large magazine of different flower arrangements for weddings.

Hermione had just turned twenty-three and in a few short weeks she was no longer going to be Hermione Jean Granger, but rather Hermione Granger Weasley, that was, of course, if she and Ron could agree on a flower arrangement.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled again.

"Ugh…what, Hermione?" Ron yelled from the living room, where he was playing a game of chest with his older brother, George. It was Sunday, and every Sunday they went to the Burrow for the day, to spend time with his family, and that was what he wanted to do, not go over flower arrangements for the tenth time that week.

"Please, come in here!" Hermione requested, flipping through the pages as she played with the engagement band on her left finger. She recalled when she had received the ring. It had been last Christmas. Ron had acted like he had not got her anything and then shoved the ring under her nose. She had cried and jumped on him, knocking him to the ground as all of his siblings laughed.

Now, Ron was on her last nerve and she could think of a million places she wanted to shove that ring, all of which Ron would not exactly appreciate. She did not understand why he was making it such an issue to pick of flowers.

Just as she was ready to shout again, Ron begrudgingly made his way into the kitchen.

"Don't look so upset. We need to get this done." Hermione told him.

Ron shrugged and sank into the seat next to his fiancé. "I just don't understand why it matters what colors I want? You just pick what you like. Flowers are not exactly my areas of expertise."

"Because, Ron, we wanted to plan this together. Remember? Every step…" Hermione reminded him of the promise he had made her six months ago. That they would work together on the wedding.

"Yeah, but you roped me into that promise by teasing me…" Ron grinned devilishly at her.

"Teasing?" Hermione raised an eyebrow innocently.

"Yeah…blimey…you had that little read dress on at dinner. I couldn't think of anything but how beautiful you looked. I'd have agreed to clean Malfoy's house for you that night, if you asked…" Ron told her.

Hermione blushed and suppressed a small smile. She knew exactly what dress Ron was talking about, and she knew the effects it had on him, though he had never pushed to pursue any of those desires. She had made it clear she wanted to save those things until her wedding night, and Ron had respected that, though sometimes she did overhear him complaining to one of his brothers or Harry.

"Ron, stop trying to make me feel guilty and help pick some flowers…" Hermione said.

Ron sighed and then, without looking at the page, pointed to a flower display. "That one…"

"You didn't even look…" Hermione told him.

Ron shrugged and leaned in, a devilish smile on his lips as he captured her mouth with his.

Hermione got lost in the kiss, but quickly regained herself, pulling away from him. "That doesn't get you out of picking flowers."

Ron rolled his eyes and gave a slight groan, both of his legs bouncing and causing the table to bounce.

"Ron, please stop…" Hermione gave him a slight side glare as she felt the table go still.

"Yeah, Ron, stop…" Ginny's voice mocked as she came bouncing in the kitchen, Harry following her. She gave Ron's left ear a flick.

"Merlin, Gin, sod off…" Ron swatted his little sister's hand away.

Hermione sighed, leaning back in the chair and folding her arms across the chest. She knew Ron well enough to know that Ginny and Harry would prove to be enough of a distraction for Ron that they would never get any flowers picked out.

"How are the flowers going?" Harry asked, glancing over to see what Hermione and Ron had been doing before he and Ginny had arrived.

Ron gave Harry a look that indicated he was ready to pull his own hair out, causing Harry to chuckle slightly before stopping at the flare he was receiving from Hermione.

"That fun, huh?" Ginny did not keep her mouth shut at Ron's facial expression.

"Whether its fun or not, it needs to be done…" Hermione said.

Ginny shrugged. "Harry and I didn't even have flowers at our wedding…"

"That's because you two decided to get married in the middle of a Quidditch Field…" Hermione shot back. Ginny and Harry had married four months earlier at the Quidditch World Cup where everyone in the Wizarding World was able to watch. That was not the type of wedding Hermione wanted for her and Ron.

"Hey…that was our choice…" Ginny shrugged, defending her decision.

"Who cares? Just pick some flowers, Hermione. Honestly, everyone is going to be so captivated with us, the flowers won't matter." Ron grinned widely.

"Better get big flowers then…" Harry teased back.

"Git…" Ron scoffed at Harry.

Harry laughed. "Well, why don't you let this git buy you a drink? I'm heading to the Three Broomsticks to meet Dean and Seamus."

"Really?" Ron was on his feet within seconds. That sounded like a better plan then picking flowers.

"Ron! The Flowers!" Hermione reminded him. How hard was it for him to sit for five seconds to do something with her?

"I'll pick them when I get back, I promise…" Ron pleaded with Hermione.

"Ron…" Hermione tried again. She really just wanted to get it over with and Ron was dragging it out.

"I promise, Hermione. Just let me go get a drink or two and I will come right back and do this with you." Ron said sincerely.

Hermione gave a small smile. His eyes were too beautiful when they were pleading and so she caved. "You promise you will be back soon?"

"Promise…" Ron moved forward and kissed Hermione quickly before following Harry out of the kitchen.

Hermione shook her head when she heard the boys disapparate and moved back to the flower magazines.

"Need some help?" Ginny offered. She might have teased Hermione a lot, but Hermione was easily one of her best friends.

Hermione shook her head and closed the magazine. "No, its fine. Thanks though. I just really want Ron to help, but I can't get him to sit still for two minutes…"

"Well, you knew who he was when you got engaged, Hermione. He hasn't changed much…" Ginny reminded Hermione.

"He hasn't changed much since third year…sometimes he acts just as immature…" Hermione sighed.

"And that's why you love him…" Ginny reminded the curly-haired brunette.

Hermione gave a small nod. It was true. Ron's sense to humor and his childish ways were things that Hermione found extremely cute, though lately those things were slightly getting on her nerves. Just one time, she wished Ron would be serious about something.

"Plus, you won't ever need to have kids, because Ron will fill that role forever…" Ginny teased.

Hermione's smile suddenly faded at the thought. She wanted children someday, but Ginny had a point. If Ron did not start growing up soon, how could she expect him to be a father?

"Ginny, don't tease, dear. Hermione is under enough stress." Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen and scolded her youngest daughter while gently patting Hermione's shoulder.

Clearly, by the tone in her voice, Mrs. Weasley could sense Hermione's ease and Hermione was grateful for it. She did not want Ginny to put anymore worrisome ideas in her head right now. It was the last thing she needed while planning her wedding.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as she got ready for bed in Ron's bedroom at the Burrow. Although Ron had his own flat in London, his room at the Burrow was still well lived in, and Hermione assumed that was because Mrs. Weasley was such a wonderful cook that Ron could rarely turn down a visit to his childhood home. It was late, and she was sick of waiting up for him to return for his casual drink with Harry. He had promised her he would be back in a reasonable amount of time to finish going over things, and now she had waited so long that Mrs. Weasley refused to let her disapparate back to her flat until the morning.<p>

As Hermione pulled her sweater off and rummaged through Ron's draws, which were full of wrinkled clothing that he just piled in them, something on top of his dresser caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Ron on the day he became an auror. They were young, but looked so happy. Now, however, Hermione wanted to strangle Ron when he got home, if he ever made it.

Hermione sighed, yanking a large wrinkled white shirt from the drawer and tossing it over her head, pulling her curly brown hair into a ponytail. She then made her way over to the bed and tried her best to sleep, though her mind was racing with thoughts about Ron. More particularly, about a comment Ginny had made downstairs.

Ginny had called Ron immature and Hermione could not get her thoughts of it. She knew at times Ron could be childish, but immature? Hermione would have liked to disagree, but his inability to hold up a simple promise that evening seemed to prove otherwise. If Ron was too immature to send an owl or show up on time like he promised, was he too immature for their relationship, or worse, for marriage?

For the first time since she had been with Ron, Hermione felt panicked over the decision. What if Ron never got his act together? What if he always acted as he did now? Could she marry someone like that, would she want to?

Before Hermione let her thoughts get to far ahead of her, she decided to head downstairs to get some fresh air. Surely, the night sky would calm her and make her realize she was being silly. Of course she and Ron were the perfect balance for one another.

As Hermione made her way downstairs in the Burrow, she was surprised to see the light in the kitchen on. It was far too late for anyone else to be up, so she could only assume someone did not turn it off. She quickly moved in to switch the light off but was caught off guard by what she found in the kitchen

"Oh, Hermione? You couldn't sleep, dear?" Mrs. Weasley guessed from her seat at the table over a cup of tea and the magazine Hermione was trying to pick her wedding flowers from.

"Oh…no…struggling a bit." Hermione explained to her soon-to-be mother-in-law. She had been caught off guard by Mrs. Weasley's presence. She had not expected to find anyone else downstairs at all.

Mrs. Weasley motioned for Hermione to sit down with a small smile.

Hermione smiled back and slide into the chair next to Mrs. Weasley, not really sure what to say.

"Are you nervous, dear?" Mrs. Weasley guessed.

"Huh?" Hermione was caught off guard by the question. Was she that transparent?

"About the wedding…about marrying Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione blushed. Whatever second guesses she was having about marrying Ron, she did not think it was appropriate to speak to his mother about them.

"Its quite all right, dear. I felt the same way right before I was going to marry Arthur. I just wasn't sure…" Mrs. Weasley said, seeming to be able to read Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione was shocked at this revelation. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were perfect for each other, surely they had always known that. "You…you were?"

"Of course…Arthur is so much like Ron. I felt like I was marrying a child at times…" Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly.

Hermione was shocked. That was exactly what she was worried about. She swallowed hard and turned to Mrs. Weasley. "How…how did you know it was right then?"

"Well, I saw all of my options…" Mrs. Weasley said as she stood and mood to a cabinet, digging until she found a small bottle. She then pulled it out and placed it on the table in front of Hermione.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"Its called Essence of Options…it shows the user what paths are possibly available to them…" Mrs. Weasley explained.

Hermione made a face. She had never heard of it before and she was well-versed in potions.

"Its an old potion…illegal to brew today since it would seriously mess with many people's futures but I remembered the ingredients from when I was getting married and brewed a batch in case Ginny needed it before she married Harry…I don't think you using it this one time will get anyone in trouble…" Mrs. Weasley explained.

"I don't understand. How would it mess with my future?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it will show you every future you could have and then allow you to pick the one you want. If everyone used it, everyone would be right about everything all the time, or greedy at least, and not everyone can have things their way…" Mrs. Weasley explained.

Hermione nodded.

Mrs. Weasley stood. "Well, I am going to leave it with you. If you decide to take it, make yourself comfortable on the couch immediately after because it will have you asleep in no time…"

Hermione nodded again as she watched Mrs. Weasley walk out of the room. She then stared at the bottle for a few minutes, wondering if she wanted to use it. What if she saw her future with Ron and hated it? It would sadden her, but then she would know not to make the mistake of marrying him now.

Hermione sighed. Ron had gotten her so confused lately that she really saw no other option. The potion could save them both from heartache down the line if they weren't really meant for each other.

And so, Hermione knew she had no choice, and quickly picked up the potion, drinking a good swig of it. Immediately, she felt light-headed and moved quickly to the couch like Mrs. Weasley had instructed. Within minutes she was sound asleep.


	2. The First Glimpse

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.

**CHAPTER 2**

The next thing Hermione knew, she was waking up on the couch in a small flat. She let her eyes adjust, glancing around the room. Everything seemed in order, nothing out of its rightful place.

As she glanced around, immediately, she spotted a picture of a slightly older version of herself with Harry at her side sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch she was on. She was sitting over a birthday cake that had the number twenty-eight on it and she was about to blow the candles out.

Hermione shook her head, trying to remember what had happened and where she was, as she sat up off the couch. She remembered taking the potion Mrs. Weasley had given her and moving to the couch. After that—

"Good to see you are up, Miss Granger…" A monotone and familiar voice broke the silence of the room.

Hermione jumped out off of the couch, holding her heart as her head snapped up to see none other then Professor Severus Snape standing in front of her, looking rather bored.

"Professor?" Hermione squinted her eyes, knowing what she was seeing was utterly impossible. Snape had died years ago.

"Don't look so surprised, _Miss Granger_…when you tamper with old potions sometimes you must realize that the consequence may be _dire_…"Snape spoke to her as if she was still in her fourth year, meddling over his potions.

Hermione went to say something, but Snape cut her off.

"At any rate, this is not one of those _situations._ The potion you ingested was one that allows you to look into your futures with the_ proper_ guide…" Snape continued to emphasis the words he felt most important in his sentences, just as Hermione remembered him doing years early.

"And you're that proper guide?" Hermione asked. She was slightly surprised that he would guide her anywhere. Sure, she owed him a proper thanks, she owed him her life, but she had never been close to Snape, so she found it odd he would be doing something so personal with her.

"Apparently for this future I am. For each option, a different guide will be provided…" Snape explained.

Hermione nodded, wanting to ask another question, but she was cut off by the front door of the flat opening, and the older version of herself, nearly the same one as in the picture of her and Harry, enter the flat.

Hermione quickly moved behind Professor Snape, worried she would be seen.

"Relax, Miss Granger. You're future self cannot see you…" Snape rolled his eyes at Hermione.

Hermione cleared her throat and nodded, stepping back out around him. "What…what future is this?"

"The one where you end up alone…" Snape gave a small smile.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and watched the thirty-year-old version of herself move into the kitchen, swatting Crookshanks off the table.

"Crookshanks, down! I've only got an hour for lunch from the Ministry…" The Older Hermione swatted at the cat.

"In this future, you left Ron before the wedding…but you weren't over him and you end up with no one…" Snape said, his eyes glued to the older version of his former student.

Hermione nodded. It seemed fitting that he would be the one to show her this future, given what she knew about how much he had loved Lily Potter and never ended up with her. Maybe this was her future if she stayed on the path that Snape had when it came to love.

The older version of Hermione picked up a newpaper from the table that Crookshanks had been sitting on, reading it quickly.

"Looks like Harry had another baby…a little girl…" Older Hermione told Crookshanks as she put the paper down.

Hermione's brow furrowed at the mention of Harry's baby. Why would she have to read something like that? They were friends, weren't they?

Snape seemed to read Hermione's mind. "After you left Weasley, things became strained with you and Potter because Potter married that Weasely girl…"

"Ginny…" Hermione corrected Snape.

Snape nodded. "Potter tried to stay friends with you, but it proved too difficult and well…he married into the Weasley's…"

"So it was easier to lose me." Hermione nodded, understanding now that in this future, she would lose Ron, Harry, and the Weasley's.

A knock on the door startled both Hermione and the older version of herself.

"Coming!" Older Hermione yelled, moving swiftly toward the door and opening it.

Hermione was shocked to see the thirty-year-old version of herself stepped aside to let none other then the thirty-one-year-old version of Cormac McLaggen enter her home. She was positive it was him; he looked practically the same.

"I've only got twenty minutes left on my lunch break…lets make it quick." Cormac was tossing his jacket off.

"Oh…okay…" The older version of Hermione seemed flustered but nodded and took Cormac by the hand, leading him into a room off the kitchen.

Hermione went to step forward, to follow the older version of herself. She was so confused. What was McLaggen doing there and where were they going?

Snap stopped Hermione, putting a hand in front of her. "I don't think you want to go into the bedroom and see that…"

"See what? Is that Cormac?" Hermione pointed at the room.

Snape nodded, saying nothing, as the sudden grunts of Cormac penetrated the air.

Hermione made a face at Snape before horror struck across her features as she heard the older version of herself moan a bit from the bedroom.

"What…are…" Hermione blushed at Snape, mortified at what she and her least favorite professor could currently hear.

Snape cocked an eyebrow at Hermione. "As you can tell from the _lovely_ noises, Miss Granger…you and Mr. McLaggen are…_involved_…"

Hermione's face blushed red as she avoided eye contact with Snape, the noises still coming from her bedroom.

"Miss Granger…don't you want to know _why_ you are with McLaggen? He isn't _exactly_ who you thought you would end up with, is he?" Snape asked, speaking over the sound.

"Uh…sure…" Hermione nodded uncomfortably as Cormac's grunts from the other room got louder.

"You ran into McLaggen at the Ministry. He was visiting his uncle though he made a point of coming by your office on more then one occasion. After a few months you broke down and allowed him to buy you a drink. Before you knew it, you were drunk, a _wonderful sight_ that was I may add, and next thing you knew…well…" Snape motioned to her bedroom of the future.

"I…I don't believe that…" Hermione shook her head. She was not that kind of women.

"Oh, believe it, Miss Granger. You had a rather_ large_ amount of time on your hand when you walked away from Weasley, considering not many of your mutual friends took kindly to you hurting him…" Snape said, no emotion in his voice.

"How long have I been dating….Cormac…?" Hermione struggled on the name as she noticed the sounds from her room had now silenced.

"Oh you are not dating him. No, rather, he comes here to get what he needs…" Snape said.

Hermione's mouth dropped opened just as the older version of Comrac emerged from Hermione's bedroom. This made no sense; she was not the kind of girl who slept with just anyone, just especially not someone she was not even dating. She wouldn't even sleep with Ron yet, and they were engaged!

"Thanks!" Cormac fixed the top button on his pants and grinned at the bedroom door he had just emerged from. Without waiting for a response, he was quickly out of the flat.

Hermione stood next to Snape, her mouth starring at the door Cormac had just walked out of. She could not believe she allowed his to happen in the future. Cormac was clearly just using her for sex, why wouldn't the future version of herself not be able to see that?

As Hermione tried to wrap her mind around what she was seeing in this version of her future, the thirty-year-old version of herself emerged from her bedroom, looking rather flushed and guilty.

"Don't look at me like that…" The older version of Hermione said to Crookshanks who was standing in front of her as she moved into the kitchen.

The cat purred to at the older version of Hermione.

"Its better then being alone…" The older version of Hermione said to the cat and then grabbed her purse, moving toward the fireplace and flooing out of the flat.

Hermione felt tears rising in her eyes as she watched the older version of herself disappear from the flat. She felt numb, used, though she had not been the one actually used. She felt awful for herself in the future. This couldn't be what she wanted, not really. Even the older version of herself could not possibly want this.

"Perhaps…we should go see how Mr. Weasley is coping in this future…" Snape said.

Hermione shook her head. She did not want to see Ron hurting, or worse, happy.

"You don't have a choice, Miss Granger. Not to mention, there is more to this future then what you saw right now…this isn't your life forever…" Snape said.

Before Hermione could respond, she felt Snape grab her hand and a swirling sensation filled her already spinning mind.

* * *

><p>Hermione focused her eyes as she felt her feet connect with the ground and Snape let go of her hand. She immediately recognized their surroundings as the Leaky Cauldron. It looked exactly the same as it had when she was eighteen and in a way it comforted her, knowing that certain things never changed.<p>

As Hermione began to scan the room her eyes immediately fell on a flaming redhead sitting at the bar. She knew that hair, those broad shoulders, instantly. It was Ron; an older version of Ron, but it was Ron, and he was just as handsome as ever.

"Ah, yes…Weasley…" Snape nodded in the direction Hermione was looking in. "And Potter."

Hermione turned her attention from Ron to the dark-haired, older version of Harry sitting next to Ron, a smile on his face. It was so strange to see the two most important men in her life sitting there in their thirties and she wasn't with them.

"Hey! Two more please! We are celebrating!" The Older version of Ron shouted at the bar tender, pointing to the two shot glasses in front of himself and Harry.

"What are they celebrating?" Hermione asked, though she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know. Both boys seemed so happy, despite her absence, and she couldn't help but feel slightly bothered. It had always been the three of them, not just the boys.

"The birth of Potter's youngest daughter…_Lily_…" Snape seemed to choke on the name.

Hermione nodded silently. She remembered watching the older version of herself read that news in the paper.

Hermione watched as the shots of fire whiskey were sent to Ron and Harry and Ron stood up, holding his shotglass high and turning to the rest of the bar. "Attention, everyone! Lets congratulate my good friend Harry over here for_ finally_ having a beautiful little girl! My niece is perfect!"

The crowd in the Leaky Cauldron cheered wildly, clearly not forgetting what Harry had done for the Wizarding World.

Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit at the goofy grin on Harry's face. She was happy for him; he deserved to have a wonderful family in the future.

However, Hermione's smile quickly faded as she watched the door to the Leaky Cauldron open and an older version of Cho Chang enter, briskly making her way over to Ron and Harry and landing a kiss on Ron's lips.

"Congratulations, Harry! I came back from Bulgaria as soon as I heard!" Cho told Harry, warmly hugging him.

"Thanks, Cho." Harry smiled back.

Hermione fought back the tears in her eyes as she watched Ron lovingly rub Cho's back and order her a drink.

"Wondering what Weasley is doing with Miss Chang?" Snape guessed.

Hermione nodded silently, a tear spilling out of her eye. She hated to see someone touch Ron like that. It reminded her of sixth year, when Lavender Brown had spent most of her time on top of Ron, sickening Hermione even then, when she was still unsure of her feelings for Ron.

"After you walked out on him, Potter thought it would be a good idea to take Weasley to a Quidditch Match…at the match he ran into Miss Chang, the two _reconnected_ and eventually began dating…" Snape explained.

Hermione nodded silently again. It was her fault that Ron was with Cho. Still, she needed to know one thing, since it seemed she had caused Ron so much heartache. "Is…is Ron happy with her?"

"Why don't we see?" Snape said, grabbing Hermione's hand again and instantly the same swirling sensation from earlier entered the young witches head.


	3. An Ending to a First Option

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.

**CHAPTER 3**

Hermione regained her composure with Professor Snape at her side only to realize they were in the bleachers of the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts. She glanced around, rather confused. She had never been into sports much, and she couldn't imagine Quidditch had much to do with her future.

"We are fifteen years into the future from the previous future we encountered, Miss Granger…" Snape explained.

"But why…" Hermione started.

Snape only pointed toward the entrance of the bleachers.

Hermione followed Snape's direction and felt as if she were about to throw up as she saw a much older version Harry and Ginny enter the stadium followed by an older version of Ron and Cho. Ron and Cho were holding hands as a little boy clasped tightly to Ron's other free hand.

Hermione let out a gasp as her eyes fell to Cho's left ring finger, silently hoping that she wouldn't find what she thought would be there. Of course, it was. Cho had a beautiful wedding band on around her finger.

"Ah…yes…Weasley and Cho found out they were expecting shortly after Lily Potter was born. Weasley then proposed and the two married that summer…" Snape explained.

Hermione just nodded, silently watching as Ron took a seat, placing the small boy on his lap as Cho sat down next to them. She felt completely numb. Ron had married in this future and he looked like a wonderful husband and father. How had she ever thought to doubt him?

"Today is Weasley and Miss Chang's oldest daughter, Jean's, first Quidditch match as the seeker of the Gryffindor Team…" Snape explained.

Hermione could feel her eyes filling with tears, though the name of Ron's daughter in this future did not escape her. "Jean?"

Snape nodded. "Sometimes you _are_ smart, Granger…Weasley named her after your middle name. It seems, he was not the only person who struggled with your breakup…"

Hermione did not know if she should feel touched or horrified at the thought of Ron naming his eldest child after her own middle name.

"The other child is Arthur…" Ron motioned to the little boy who was now sitting on Ron's lap, oddly the perfect blend of Ron and Cho.

Hermione nodded as she watched Ron cheer on his daughter and played with his young son in his lap, all while occasionally turning to Cho to give her a peak on the cheer, usually when the Gryffindor team did something good. He seemed to always be smiling, and Hermione couldn't help but notice that Jean Weasley seemed to be a far better Quidditch player then her cousin, Lily Potter. She was sure that was something Ron would not let Harry forget.

Before Hermione knew it the game was over, Jean had caught the snitch and was now flying her broom right over to the bleachers, hopping off of it and jumping into Ron's awaiting arms.

"I'm so proud of you, darling!" Ron kissed his daughter on the head.

Hermione could not hold back her tears as she watched Ron's daughter pull away from him, grinning from ear to ear. She had Ron's perfect blue eyes; eyes that Hermione always imagined her children with Ron having.

"Thanks, daddy!" Jean beamed and then moved on to hug Cho.

Hermione watched Cho interact with her daughter, son, and then with Ron. They seemed like the perfect little family, as Ron lifted his son onto his shoulders, the young boy giggling and Cho hugged and kissed her daughter and Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. That picture was something she had always wanted with Ron.

"Weasley seems happy, doesn't he?" Snape's voice broke Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione simply nodded, afraid that the tears that were threatening her eyes would fall. She would not let Snape see her like that; it was too embarrassing, even if her professor was already dead.

"Well, lets check in and see if you are _equally_ as happy then…" Snape said, grabbing Hermione's hand in a rather rough manner.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt her feet land onto a carpet and Snape roughly let go of her hand the same way he grabbed it. She glanced around to see that they were in the same flat they had started off in; her flat of the future. Nothing in it had changed. Everything seemed to be in its exact place as it had been when she and Snape had first gone there.<p>

As Hermione continued to scan the room, desperately looking for a wedding picture or a baby picture; something to prove she had just as a fulfilling future as Ron seemed to have, her eyes landed on an even older version of herself sitting over a stake of papers with the radio on.

"_And Jean Weasley seems to be the seeker to compete with this year, ending the Gryffindor's first Quidditch Match against Hufflepuff in fifteen minutes…nearly a school record…"_ The radio announced.

The older version of Hermione sighed and clicked the radio off as Crookshanks jumped up into her lap; the cat looking as aged as its owner.

"Ron must be proud…" The older Hermione said to Crookshanks as she pet the cat and continued to glance over her papers.

"You have a brilliant job, but it does take _many hours_ of your day to complete it…" Snape said, motioning to the stake of papers on Hermione's desk.

Hermione glanced over the shoulder of the older version of herself to see that the stack of papers looked like a rather lengthy law.

"You are currently working on voting rights for elves…" Snape explained.

Hermione gave a small nod. At least some part of her future seemed rewarding, and she was glad she was helping innocent creatures out.

"_Unfortunately_ all of that work put a damper on your dating _availability_…" Snape said.

"I'm sure Cormac is a fan of that…" Hermione mumbled, feeling sickened by her own words as she watched the older version of herself continue to jot notes down on the papers spread out across the table.

"Cormac is long in your past at this point…" Snape said.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her professor. She was surprised by that, unless the future version of herself had regained her composure and kicked Cormac to the curb.

"He continued with your _arrangements_ for another year after we last saw you. He then met and married a muggle woman and you have not heard from him since…" Snape said.

Hermione felt crushed again. She had evidently not even had the guts to get ride of Cormac and his disgusting ways. In fact, he had left her.

"Why the _long face_, Granger?" Snape asked.

Hermione sighed, fighting back a small amount of tears. This was not something she wanted to talk to Professor Snape about and yet she knew she had no one else she could confide in at the present moment.

"This…is just not how I pictured my life. I never saw it as being so empty…" Hermione said.

"I wouldn't say it is empty. You have a _rewarding_ career; you are well known for your accomplishments at the Ministry—" Snape started.

"But what does any of that matter if I don't have a family to share it with?" Hermione asked.

Snape just gave Hermione a slight nod and she knew he understood what she was thinking, what she was asking. He must have asked himself the same question every day when he had been alive. He had lost Lily Potter and he had never moved on from her.

"My time with you is up…you will meet your next guide shortly…" Snape told her.

Hermione nodded. "Uh…thank you…professor…"

"Good luck, Miss Granger…" Snape gave a simple nod back.

Hermione wanted to say something more meaningful; she wanted to tell him how much she appreciated all he had done for her, not just with showing her one of her futures, but also for all he had done to help them win the Third Wizarding War. Unfortunately, before Hermione could say another word, everything went black.


	4. A Second Choice Begins

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.

**CHAPTER 4**

The image of Snape was hardly out of Hermione's mind before she found herself on a forest floor. She quickly got to her feet, brushing the dirt from her clothing and glancing around, looking for her next guide.

As Hermione glanced around, Remus Lupin seemed to appear out of nowhere, looking healthier and livelier then Hermione had ever remembered.

"Lupin!" Hermione grinned, running forward and engulfing her guide in a hug. She had been close to both Lupin and Tonks and missed them both greatly.

Lupin laughed warmly, returning Hermione's hug. "It is good to see you as well, Hermione and Tonks ordered me to give you a special thanks for all keeping an eye on Teddy for us…"

Hermione pulled away from her deceased professor. "Oh, Lupin, he is such a wonderful child. He's so smart, and kind…"

Lupin just nodded, smiling at the younger witch. "As much as I could talk about my son for hours, we are here on other business, aren't we?"

Hermione nodded, not sure what type of future Lupin was going to show her.

"Well, Hermione…I am going to show you your future with a different man…" Lupin offered Hermione his hand.

Hermione took Lupin's hand, wondering what exactly he was talking about. Before she could ask, however, they were off, her head was spinning, and suddenly she was landing in the front of a crowd, a rope holding her back as she stood at what she recognized as a large Quidditch Pitch.

Suddenly, the doors to the pitch opened and a slightly older version of herself emerged with none other then a slightly older version of Vitkor Krum.

The crowd around Hermione and Lupin went wild and Krum gave a quick wave with one hand as his other clutched fiercely tight to older Hermione who did not look very happy with all the noise and pushing from the crowd around them.

Within seconds, a Ministry car pulled up and Krum helped the older Hermione into it, giving one last wave to his screaming fans before the car took off.

"This is your future with Krum…" Lupin explained to Hermione, who was watching the car drive off.

Hermione gave a slight nod.

"You reconnected with him shortly after you walked away from the alter at your wedding to Ron…" Lupin continued.

Hermione turned quickly on her heel, shock written all over her face. "I did _what?_"

"You left Ron at the alter. I have to say, it wasn't your most shining moment…" Lupin said.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. How could she possibly do that to Ron? Of course it wasn't a good moment, it was an awful thing to do to him.

"At any rate, you and Krum got back together, and you are getting married next week…" Lupin explained.

"I hardly look an older then I am now…" Hermione commented. How could she be getting married already?

"You aren't. You're only twenty five here…you and Krum have not been dating too long…" Lupin explained.

Hermione nodded, though this was also something she was shocked at. How could she move on from Ron so quickly? And what could have possibly possessed her to go through with the wedding only to leave Ron standing there alone at the alter?

"Come on…lets go check in on Ron…" Lupin took Hermione's hand.

* * *

><p>Hermione was getting used to being pulled from one area in her possible future to another and so she hardly needed to shut her eyes as Lupin dragged them to their next stop. When her feet glanced around and the laughter of children filled her ears among other noises of toys and gags she hardly had to look around to know where she was.<p>

She was standing in the middle of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes joke shop. She was rather familiar with the place, considering Ron had helped George run it for awhile after the Third Wizarding War.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked Lupin. It didn't make much sense; after all, if they were checking in on Ron, he no longer worked here. He was an auror now.

"Watch…" Lupin said, gesturing to the front door.

Hermione glanced toward the front door and within seconds, a slightly older version and clearly drunker version of Ron came stumbling in, pushing past customers and their children.

"Oh my…" Hermione breathed. She had seen Ron drunk a handful of times in her life, but never like this. He could barely walk straight as he staggered toward the counter that a slightly older George now stood behind.

"Welp…that's it…" Ron slammed his hands down onto the counter. "I lost…"

"What are you babbling about?' George lowered his voice. "And why are you drunk? It's the middle of the day…"

"Didn't you hear the glorious news?" Ron swung his arms out dramatically, nearly knocking a display over.

"No…and I don't care what it is…you need to leave, Ron…" George pressed, noticing that parents were now moving their children out of the joke shop, clearly not happy with Ron's behaviors.

Ron ignored his older brother's request. "Well…the news is…that…Hermione' is getting married…"

Hermione winced as she watched the older version of Ron give a sarcastic grin as he spoke about her in this future. Clearly, Ron was taking her marriage to Viktor hard.

George rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, Ron…not this again…"

"Not what?" Ron staggered back innocently. "What? I'm not allowed to be upset that the woman of my dreams is off marrying some…stupid…_bon-bon_…"

George slammed his fist on the counter since the joke shop was now empty. "Are you listening to yourself, Ron? How could Hermione have been the woman of your dreams when she left you standing there like an idiot?"

Again Hermione winced at George's words. She could never imagine hurting Ron like that.

Ron narrowed his eyes at George. "I…I just wasn't good enough…"

Ron's words cut Hermione like a knife and she turned away, unable to look at the sadness in his beautiful blue eyes. To Hermione's surprise, a hand wrapped around her shoulder and she glanced up to see Lupin giving her a slight half-hug of comfort as he continued to watch the scene in front of them.

"You're wrong, Ron. She wasn't good enough…" Geroge sighed and moved around the counter, giving his brother's shoulder a squeeze and leading Ron around the counter, toward the back door.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked, hiccupping.

"You need to sleep this off…if mum seems you like this at dinner it will cause more problems then I can even imagine…" Geroge said, leading Ron into the back of the shop.

Hermione shook her head when both Weasley's were out of the front of the shop. She was disgusted by what her actions had done to Ron. How could she possibly hurt him in such a way?

"What is it?"Lupin asked.

"How could I have hurt him like that? He doesn't deserve it…" Hermione told her old professor.

Lupin nodded. "Maybe not, but breakups are never easy. Someone is always left hurting more then another…"

Hermione shook her head once more, feeling tears threatening in her eyes. How could Ron think he wasn't good enough for her? He was more then good enough; he was near perfect.

"Come on…we should be going…we've got two more stops to make before my time with you is up…" Lupin said.

"No…no I don't want to see this future…" Hermione told her professor. She couldn't see Ron hurting like that anymore, especially not over her.

"Well, unfortunately, you don't have much of a choice, now do you?" Lupin reminded her, taking her hand and shifting locations once again.


	5. Half Way Through a Second Option

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.

**CHAPTER 5**

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of a hallway in St. Mungo's with Lupin at her side. She knew where they were instantly because she had visited the hospital many times, as all of Ron's nieces and nephews had been born there. She was, however, confused about what they were doing there. Did something go horribly wrong in the future?

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked carefully, unsure if she wanted the answer. If something happened to Ron in this future because she had caused him so much pain she would never forgive herself.

Lupin seemed to be able to read Hermione's thoughts and gave her a soft smile. "Relax, no one is sick…come on, I want to show you part of your future…"

Hermione nodded and allowed Lupin to lead her down the hall. When they turned a corner, the familiar sounds of her own cries of pain filled the hall.

Hermione froze, instantly. Whatever they were doing at St. Mungo's it had to do with her, and she was in pain in this future.

"Come on, Hermione…" Lupin gave her a little push toward one of the doors on the right.

Before Hermione knew what she was doing, she and Lupin were entering a hospital room with only two people in it. Hermione instantly recognized the large man by the bed, blocking their view of whoever was in the bed. It was clearly an older version of Viktor Krum.

Hermione and Lupin moved against the wall as Krum straightened up from his hunched over position in the bed, allowing Hermione and Lupin to see that a slightly older version of Hermione sat in the bed, sweating profusely as a thin blanket lay across her stomach which was swollen.

Hermione had to blink twice as she stared at the older version of herself, who was clearly in the middle of labor.

"This future is almost one year after the last one we were at. You and Krum are expecting your first child…" Lupin said.

"Almost one year?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. She had never planned, with Ron anyway, to get pregnant so soon after they were married. Clearly, with Krum, she had a different perspective on it.

Lupin nodded. "You got pregnant a month after your wedding. Krum wanted to start having a family right away…"

Hermione shook her head; she couldn't imagine jumping into a marriage and then a baby so quickly. She and Ron had already talked so much about that; she had told Ron she wanted to wait to have a family after they got married because she wanted to focus on her career a bit more. Why, in this future, wouldn't she tell Viktor the same. Why wouldn't she want the same?

"You were in such a rush to move on from Ron that you never gave yourself much time to think about any of this…everything with Vitkor happened so quickly…" Lupin seemed to be able to read Hermione's mind.

Hermione glanced away from the older version of herself who was grunting in pain and looked at Lupin. "Was I over Ron when I reconnected with Viktor?"

Lupin shrugged a bit. "Pride is a funny thing, Hermione. It's not my place to tell you if you were over him or not…but sometimes you let your head take over your decisions…you always have. Its what makes you so rational…but maybe sometimes your heart needs to make the decisions…"

Hermione went to say something else when the older version of her let out a loud yelp.

"Viktor…I really think you need to find the doctor…I think I need something for the pain…" Older Hermione yelled.

"You are fine. You are almost done. Pain is good…makes you strong…" Viktor said, giving Hermione a quick pat on the head before retreating.

Hermione took a hard look at the older version of herself. She could easily see that the older version of herself was completely drained, sweating and beyond tired. She thought that was all fair, considering she was in labor, but her eyes also looked sad as she sighed and gave Viktor a small nod.

"Am I happy with Viktor?" Hermione asked Lupin.

Again Lupin shrugged. "I think that part of you will always hold a place for Viktor in your heart, even if you decide to have a future with Ron."

Hermione nodded. She had a feeling Lupin was right; Viktor had been the first boy to show any interest in her, and she did care deeply for him, as a friend.

The older version of Hermione again broke Hermione's thoughts, grunting once more.

"Viktor…get the healer…I think its time…" The older Hermione propped herself up on her elbows as she bore through another contraction.

Viktor gave a slight nod and moved toward the door, though he did not even have to open it before the room was filled with two healers, causing Lupin to shoe Hermione futher into the room so she could watch the events unfold in this future.

"Ready to have this baby, Mrs. Krum?" One of the healers asked as he placed himself at the foot of bed.

"I think so…" The older Hermione said.

"Good…" The healer gave a nod and examined Hermione before glancing back up at her. "Because you are ready to have this baby…Mr. Krum…if you would just help her through this…"

Krum looked a little surprised, his brow furrowing, but he quickly took the older Hermione's hand in his, causing Hermione to give a little sigh of relief that she had not even realized she was holding in. At least Viktor seemed attentive, though a little unsure of himself. However, Hermione assumed that was because Viktor had never been great with showing his emotions, maybe even the birth of his child would not change that.

"Lets get going, Mrs. Krum…" The healer called out.

Hermione watched, slightly in horror, slightly in awe, as the older version of herself grunted and moaned and, after what seemed like a rather long time, brought the life of her first child into the world. By the time it was over, Hermione was sharing the same tears of pride and awe as the older version of herself. Regardless of who the father was, it was amazing to see herself have her first child.

"Congratulations! It's a girl…" The healer said, cleaning the crying baby up and placing her on the older Hermione's stomach.

The older Hermione cried tears of joy, gathering the baby in her hands. "Viktor, look! Its your daughter…"

Viktor only gave a slight nod, a small but almost regretful smile on his face, causing his wife to seem a little sad, though Hermione could tell that the older version of herself was trying her best to hide her disappointment in Viktor's reaction, focusing back on the little girl in her arms.

Hermione noticed the look on the older Viktor's face and her own face furrowed in confusion. He did not exactly seem happy; but hadn't Lupin said only moments earlier that Viktor had been in a rush to start a family?

Lupin seemed to again know what Hermione was thinking and again spoke. "Viktor really wanted a son…he wanted his name to be carried on…"

Hermione gave a small nod, though she did not exactly understand. Sure, it was important to a man, and she could easily see how it would be even more important for someone like Viktor, for his name to be carried on, but how could Viktor be so cold to his own flesh and blood, regardless if the baby was a girl. Hermione was anger; anger with Viktor for acting so primitive, and angry with herself in the future for allowing him to act in such a manner.

"What should we name her?" The older Hermione spoke softly, her eyes never leaving the baby she was holding.

Viktor shrugged, seeming almost uninterested in the name of his daughter.

"Viktoria?" The older Hermione suggested.

Hermione realized that the older version of herself was already trying to get Viktor to see how important their child was, even if she wasn't the son he wanted, and she was trying to do that by practically naming the child after him. Hermione felt sick; she should have been stronger in the future, she should have demanded Viktor get over the fact that the beautiful baby she would have was not a boy.

Viktor shook his head quickly. "I vant my son named after me. If ve name her that…ve cannot name our son Viktor."

The elder Hermione nodded, the soft smile on her face seem to fade as she bit the inside of her lip, looking back down at the baby in her arms before speaking softly. "Billie…"

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Viktor asked quickly.

"It can be both." The older Hermione spoke, seeming satisfied with her decision.

Younger Hermione, however, felt a little sick. She knew where that name had come from; Ron's middle name was Billius, and Hermione knew that he did not exactly detest the name because he loved his dear uncle. She knew that he wouldn't even be opposed to naming a child it; they had discussed it one night. It was clear that even in this future with Krum, that conversation with Ron had just weighed heavily on the future version of herself's decision to name her first born daughter.

As Hermione's thoughts turned, she felt Lupin's hand on her shoulder and she found herself tearing her gaze from the older version of herself to her professor.

"Come on, Hermione…we have a few more stops…" Lupin said, squeezing onto Hermione's shoulder as the pair began to disappear.

* * *

><p>Hermionet felt her feet hit the ground and the familiar scent of sweet vegtables and flowers invaded her nostrils as the sound of frogs invaded her ears. She took a deep breath, not wanting to open her eyes. She knew where they were without having to look, and she had a feeling she wouldn't want to look anyway. The sound and scent instantly told her they were at the Burrow.<p>

"Come on, Hermione…we've got a lot to see together." Lupin's voice spoke over the sound of the frogs.

Hermione let her breath go and slowly opened he eyes so that the image of the Burrow stood in front of her. The home had not changed an ounce from what she could remember, and she wondered how far in the future they were now.

"This is a few months after you had Billie…" Lupin told her, wordlessly reading her mind.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Though it would be best for you to check in on Ron…see how his life is going right now." Lupin said, motioning Hermione into the Burrow.

Hermione allowed Lupin to lead the way and they slowly found themselves in the middle of the Burrow's living room, the sound of Molly cooking in the kitchen. Hermione glanced around; everything seemed in order. Maybe Ron was doing better then she was; or maybe she had left Viktor and that was why Lupin had brought her here.

The sound of a babies cries only seemed to confirm what Hermione had hoped and she couldn't help but smile.

"Mum! Could you heat up Jean's bottle?" Ron's voice came into the kitchen as he carried a small bundle of pink.

Hermione's heart sank. There was the name again; her middle name. _Jean._ And that was not what she had named her child with Viktor.

"It's right here, Ron." Mrs. Weasley moved out of the kitchen and handled the bottle to the older version of Ron.

Ron gave his mother a quick nod before gently moving to the couch, attempting to feed the baby who instantly stopped crying when food was near. _Yep, that was a Weasley._

Hermione wanted to ask whom the babies mother was, but she was afraid of the answer she would get, especially as Ron repositioned the child and Hermione had a clear view of a baby with blonde curls.

"Ronny! Did you get her bottle?" A familiar voice that caused Hermione's heart to sank rang from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, Lav. I got it…" Ron shouted back up the stairs.

Hermione wanted to throw up, or pass out. She was unsure of which yet. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach rapidity. Lavender Brown was upstairs in the Burrow. Lavender Brown was the mother of the child in Ron's arms.

"Ron…and…Lavender…" Hermione managed to get out, glancing up at Lupin.

Lupin nodded, motioning to the baby in Ron's arms. "Jean is their daughter…the product of a one night stand after Ron found out you were pregnant…"

"What?" Hermione managed to breath out, her eyes back on Ron as he gently moved the small child to his shoulder to burp her.

Lupin just nodded as an older version of Lavender came down the stairs to meet Ron.

"Time for bed, Little Jeanie-weenie…" Lavender squealed, taking the baby from Ron's arms.

Ron gave Lavender a tight-lipped smile and Hermione could tell the nickname she had just used for his daughter was not something Ron was fond of.

Hermione and Lupin watched in silence as Ron gently handed the baby over to Lavender, carefully supporting her head, before bending down to kiss the child softly and run a hand over her curls. Lavender then turned to go up the stairs, leaving Ron smiling behind her. He looked happy; it made Hermione sick to her stomach.

"He looks happy." Hermione commented.

Lupin nodded. "He loves his daughter very much…and he tolerates Lavender…"

"Tolerates?" Hermione was confused by the word Lupin used for Ron's feelings toward Lavender. "One should hardly tolerate their wife."

"Lavender and Ron aren't married. They are trying to sort out what they are or could be right now…but they aren't married." Lupin explained.

Hermione nodded, for the first time since she had arrived at the Burrow realizing that Ron's smile was not because of the woman in his life, but rather because of the little girl in it. He seemed head over heels in love, but it wasn't with Lavender, it was with his daughter, with Jean. Hermione could see it in Ron's eyes; something was different. Those were the eyes of a loyal and proud father, and Hermione wanted nothing more then to see those eyes every day.

"Come on…we've got one more stop before my time with you is up…" Lupin said, taking Hermione by the hand and pulling her away from the smiling image of a slightly older Ron.


	6. The End of a Second Path

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.

**CHAPTER 6**

The next thing Hermione knew, she and Lupin were standing in the middle of the Great Hall, smack in the center of what appeared to be a large party, or at least some sort of press conference. Hermione twisted around to see tons of reporters about, including none other then Rita Skeeter herself, and a few others as the Gryffindor colors hung proudly from the ceiling.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, glancing up at Lupin.

"One of the Hogwarts students just was signed to play Quidditch for the Vratsa Vultures…" Lupin explained.

Hermione screwed up her face. She knew what Quidditch was but she certainly didn't follow it. "Who?"

"Team from Bulgaria…" Lupin explained.

Suddenly, the roar of the room fell silent and an older version of Neville moved to the pulpit that Hermione remembered Dumbledore speaking from.

"Is that…Neville?" Hermione was shocked.

Lupin nodded. "He just became Headmaster of Hogwarts two years prior to this time period. The students adore him."

Hermione gave a small smile. She was proud of Neville.

"We would like to thank all of you for coming to this exciting day. As you well know, we are here to celebrate a huge change at Hogwarts. Yes, the Gryffindor House will be losing one of the best seekers it has ever seen, and Hogwarts will be losing a vital member of its student body, but the Vratsa Vultures will be gaining a phenomenon." Neville spoke as the crowd cheered.

Hermione glanced around the room, trying to figure out why Lupin had brought her there.

"If everyone could appauled the efforts of Billie Krum. We are so proud of her accomplishments and we will miss her dearly." Neville continued, as he and the crowd clapped and roared.

Hermione quickly scanned the room, everything clicking. Lupin had brought her here because it was her daughter that was about to be the Quidditch Star.

As Hermione's eyes roamed, a light seemed to come from nowhere and shine on large round table, near the front of the room. A rather pretty girl with dark, curly hair, and brown eyes stood, waving slightly. She was almost a clone of Viktor, except her had Hermione's build; Hermione knew it was Billie, and was slightly shocked that someone that petite could be such a fierce athlete.

"Is that…" Hermione began, though she knew the answer to the question she was about to ask.

"That's your Billie…and there you and Viktor are." Lupin pointed to the table Billie was standing at.

Hermione followed Lupin's finger and saw an older version of Krum and an older version of herself each sitting on one side of Billie, both smiling proudly, though Hermione could tell her own smile was strained.

"You're not exactly happy about Billie leaving school to play…" Lupin explained.

Hermione nodded, she could understand that.

"Come, see the rest of your family." Lupin pulled Hermione toward the table as Billie sat down.

"The rest?" Hermione was confused, but stopped short when they reached the table and Hermione saw three other girls, looking to range from ages fifteen to three sitting there. All looked eerily similar to Billie and it was clear they were all sisters.

"Are those mine?" Hermione was shocked. four kids? She had hardly pictured herself with two, let alone four.

"All five. That one is Ronna, and Geneen, and Harriett. " Lupin nodded, pointing to the girls as he named then in age order.

"Five?" Hermione raised an eyebrow both at the choice of names of her children and the number Lupin had said. She could do math. Billie, plus the three at the table…

"Mother…please pass the vater." The oldest girl besides Billie asked.

Hermione watched as the older version of herself stood slightly to reach the jug of water on the table and Hermione noticed instantly what Lupin had meant about five children. The older version of herself was beyond pregnant.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, glancing at Lupin for some sort of explanation to what was going on.

"I already told you…Viktor desperately wants a son…" Lupin motioned to all the girls at the table.

Things then clicked for Hermione and she gave a small nod. "And we have all girls…"

"That one too…" Lupin pointed to the pregnant Hermione's stomach. "You just found out a few days ago…but you haven't told Viktor yet…"

Hermione glanced over at Viktor to see if he was disappointed with the lack of a son, but instead he seemed proud, though the look on his face was stern his eyes were beaming up at Billie who was still standing.

"Now, if Billie would come say a few words…" Neville said.

The crowd cheered and Billie walked swiftly toward Neville. Hermione noticed she moved exactly like Viktor, a proud, quick walk, her hands obedniantely at her side as if she were a soilder.

"Thank you." Billie began as she reached the pulpet.

The crowd cheered again and Hermione heard a hint of a Bulgarian accent in Billie's voice.

"Hogvarts has been like a second home to me. I vill miss it very much, and vill always be proud to have shared the colors of Gryffindor. I hope that I vill make you all proud." Billie said and then gave a nod as the crowd cheered.

Hermione noticed Billie was not one with words, very similar to Viktor. Her speech had been short and to the point.

Hermione watched Billie move back toward her family and Hermione had to know…

"Do we live in Bulgaria? Billie's accent…" Hermione glanced at Lupin.

Lupin nodded. "Viktor insisted on living in his home nation…plus he still played Quidditch there so you moved there right Billie was born. You rarely come to England anymore…and it was an arm twister to get Viktor to allow your girls to come to Hogwarts."

"I hardly come to England? But what about my parents?" Hermione asked.

"You rarely see them." Lupin said, his eyes fixed on the older version of Hermione and her family.

Hermione's face screwed up in confusion. Of course her parents would never fully understand the Wizarding World but she had a hard time swallowing the fact that she rarely saw them. She loved her parents and she was certain she wouldn't just cut them out of her life.

As Hermione was trying to wrap her brain around the information Lupin had just given her a particular redhead caught her attention.

A boy, a little younger then Billie walked up to her. He was wearing the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform and had strawberry blonde hair and the most familiar blue eyes Hermione had ever seen. If she didn't know any better, she would have easily called the boy Ron's lighthaired twin.

"Congrats, Billie! You are going to be great!" The boy patted Billie on the back and smiled at Hermione's second oldest daughter.

"Thanks, Herman." Billie smiled at the redhead.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked Lupin, curious about the boy.

"Its Ron's son…Herman. He is two years younger then Billie…plays Quidditch with her." Lupin said.

Hermione's jaw dropped at what Lupin had just said as a familiar laugh filled her ears. She turned quickly to see an older version of Ron walking into the Great Hall with an older Lavendar, Harry, and Ginny with him. He was laughing at something Harry said, and Hermione couldn't help but notice that Ron had aged significantly better then Viktor.

Hermione watched as Ron approached his son and Billie. She was a little hurt that neither Harry nor Ginny even acknowledge the older version of herself but that was short-lived as her focus was on Ron and what he was doing as he made his way to Herman. He quickly patted Herman on the back and then put his hand out to Billie. Billie respectively took it and shook it.

"Congratulations but it's certainly going to be hard to watch Gryffindor without you." Ron smiled warmly at Billie, though Hermione noticed his eyes quickly dart to the older, pregnant version of herself, who had made a point of studying her nails.

"Thank you, Mr. Veasley…Herman vill be a good replacement…" Billie said.

Ron went to go say something else but Lavender interrupted him.

"Ron, Jean and Harry's family are sitting over here!" Lavender called out from across the room.

Ron nodded and smiled, rolling his eyes at Viktor who merely laughed. Ron then turned his attention to the older Hermione who he had caught looking at her and gave her a small nod which she returned before he headed off with Herman, toward Lavender.

Hermione wanted to throw up. So Lavender had stayed in the picture longer then she had hoped.

"Are Ron and Lavender…" Hermione started.

Lupin nodded. "They got married when Jean was a year old and then had Herman."

Hermione nodded, watching Ron who sat down next to Lavender, his hand gently on her back as he leaned in to say something to Harry. It made her want to cry. She should have been sitting with Ron and Harry and Ginny, smiling like Lavender was. Instead, she was sitting at a table with Viktor who hardly looked at her and their kids, who Viktor hardly acknowledged.

"Krum!" A familiar voice that sent chills down Hermione's back broke her train of thought and she wheeled around to see none other then Draco Malfoy walking with a tall woman and a teenage boy who looked exactly like Draco himself, walking toward her future family.

Viktor gave Draco a wave and motioned for his family to join them at their table. Hermione was mortified as she watched the pregnant version of herself move her children around the table to make room for Draco's family.

Draco and his wife and son sat down, his son sitting rather close to Billie who seemed to ignore the blonde boy completely.

"Congratulations, Billie." Draco grinned.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Billie nodded politely.

"Now if we can just get the rest of you out of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw…" Draco joked with Hermione and Viktor's other children, causing the group to give a stifled laugh.

"Herm-own-ninny swears it is the best house…" Viktor joked with Draco.

Hermione rolled her own eyes as she watched the older version of herself simply duck her head. She was livid at her own behavior. First, her husband still could not pronounce her name correctly and she never even tried to correct him, second she did not defend the house of Godric Gryffindor at all, third she was sitting with Draco Malfoy, and fourth, as her eyes darted across the room, she saw Ron laughing with Lavender, Ginny, and Harry and realized she was envious.

"I want to get out of here…" Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Are you certain?" Lupin asked, though he seemed to already know the answer to his own question.

"I can't watch this anymore…" Hermione admitted.

"Very well…then this is all the time I have with you. You're next visitor will come shortly." Lupin explained.

Hermione nodded, giving Lupin a hug. Despite how awful this future seemed, she was happy she had gotten to spend time with Lupin. "It was good seeing you…"

"You as well. Give Teddy a kiss for me, will you?" Lupin requested.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, everything going black.


	7. A Third Future

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.

**CHAPTER 7**

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself laying on the couch in the flat she was currently living in with Ron. She rubbed her eyes, wondering if the whole thing had been a dream, if she had even imagined the fight with Ron over the flowers.

Hermione stood, stretching out a bit when suddenly she felt as if someone was watching her. She quickly whipped around and nearly fell back ten feet, letting out a small yelp.

"Sorry, Hermione!" Tonks quickly moved forward to catch the younger witch.

"Tonks?" Hermione was shocked at first, but then quickly dove into the dead witches arms, hugging her fiercely.

"The one and only…" Tonk smiled back as Hermione released her.

"Are you…you're my next guide?" Hermione asked, a worried look on her face.

Tonks nodded, noticing Hermione's smile fade. "What's wrong?"

"Not exactly having the best time with this." Hermione admitted.

Tonks shrugged. "Well, then it's helping you decide what you don't want."

Hermione nodded. That much was true.

"Good. Well…we've got places to go…people to see…but we will start here…" Tonks threw her arms out.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "This is the flat Ron and I share now."

Tonks nodded. "And this is the future where you leave Ron but still follow your hearts true intentions…"

Hermione cocked another eyebrow, really confused.

Tonks sighed. "In this future, you have recently left Ron, a few weeks before the wedding you called it off. He was rather upset as were you…"

"If I was upset why did I do it?" Hermione asked.

Tonks shrugged. "Why are you even contemplating it?"

"Because…sometimes Ron's just…well…he can be a bit immature…" Hermione fumbled on her words.

Tonks just nodded. "Well, right now…this is only about six months after you cancelled the wedding on him…"

Suddenly, the door to the flat opened and a drunk Ron stumbled in with an even drunker Hermione tangled around his neck.

Hermione's jaw fell opened as she watched the drunk version of herself giggle as Ron nearly toppled over with the pair of them.

"I thougth we split up…" Hermione leaned into Tonks.

"You did." Tonks said simply.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I missed you…" Ron breathed.

"I know…" Drunk Hermione smiled back, capturing Ron's lips in hers.

Drunk Ron responded eagerly.

"What am I doing?" Hermione's eyes bulged as she watched herself push Ron down on the floor and straddle him.

"Merlin, Hermione…" Drunk Ron seemed shocked.

"Is the bedroom a better place?" Drunk Hermione asked.

Drunk Ron's mouth gapped open. "Well…I…"

"Come on…" Drunk Hermione stood, yanking Drunk Ron up and pulling him into the bedroom where she closed the door.

"You backed out of the wedding because you were scared that Ron wasn't the one, but you still are very much in love with him in this future. You ran into him earlier tonight and the two of you had a few drinks and ended up…well…" Tonks pointed to the closed bedroom door.

Hermione went to say something when her own moan filled the room. Immediately she blushed and suddenly the scene changed, but only slightly, as sunlight filled the room.

"What the—" Hermione started.

"This is the next morning…" Tonks told her.

Suddenly, Hermione's own yelps filled the house.

"Ron! Ron! What—get out!" Older Hermione's voice was muffled behind the closed door.

"Hermione? Merlin…did we—" Ron's voice was also muffled.

"I think…"Older Hermione's voice trembled slightly and Hermione could tell that she was crying in the bedroom.

"This is the first time you two…well…" Tonks tilted her head slightly.

Hermione took a deep breath, feeling sorry for herself. She had always imagined losing her virginity to Ron, but never like this. No wonder the slightly older version of herself was crying.

"Hermione, don't cry…" Ron tried.

"Get out, Ron!" Older Hermione snapped.

A second later, the bedroom door was opening and Ron was sprinting out, his shirt in a ball in his hands. "Bloody hell…"

"Out!" The slightly older Hermione commanded, rushing the door with a sheet wrapped around her.

"I'm bloody leaving!" Ron shouted back at her, slipping his shoe on and disapparating before she could say another word.

Instantly, the older Hermione collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"But…why…why would I kick him out? You just said I still love him…" Hermione asked Tonks.

"Because at this point, you had too much pride to admit you made a mistake…and trust me, in this future you are given a lot of chances to admit that mistake…" Tonks said

Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. Again, the idea of her having too much pride to admit she wanted Ron back had come into play, but she did wonder what Tonks meant about being able to admit her mistake.

Before Hermione could ask, however, Tonks took her hand. "Come on…"

* * *

><p>Hermione felt her feet hit tile and immediately opened her eyes to see that she and Tonks were standing in the corner of the bathroom of the same flat she and Ron were living in at the present moment.<p>

Hermione glanced around in confusion only to see what appeared to be the same, slightly older version of herself sitting on the toilet lid, worry in her eyes with her knees curled up to her face. Clearly, something was wrong.

"What's going on? Why am I so upset?" Hermione asked instantly.

"This is two months after you're…_visit_ with Ron…" Tonks said.

"And I am still upset about it?" Hermione guessed.

"Something like that…" Tonks said just as a timer went off.

Hermione watched as the slightly older version of herself picked her head up, starring at something on the counter before grabbing it and taking a deep breath.

"What is—" Hermione started, but was cut off by the other version of herself letting out a loud sob.

Hermione went to ask something else when Tonks pointed to the floor. The older version of Hermione had dropped whatever was in her hand on the floor, letting both Tonks and Hermione see it.

Hermione's mouth gapped open as she saw what was on the floor. A pregnancy test; it was positive.


	8. A Twist Makes Three on The Third Road

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.

**CHAPTER 8**

Hermione's eyes continued to stare at the pregnancy test on the floor while the somewhat older version of herself seemed to collapse to her knees, crying hysterically. Hermione couldn't believe this was one of her futures; even when she left Ron in this future, she would always be attached to him now.

Hermione turned to face Tonks. "What…what happens now?"

Tonks simply offered Hermione her hand and in a second, everything around them went dark.

* * *

><p>A second later, the room began to focus and Hermione found herself standing next to Tonks in her own kitchen, watching the slightly older version of herself pace back in forth with a stomach that had seemed to round a bit.<p>

"Your about three months pregnant now…" Tonks said.

Hermione watched herself, clearly the pregnant version of herself was distraught. "Why am I so upset?"

A knock on the door prevented Tonks from answering and the pregnant Hermione ran to the door, josting it open quickly.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what happened?" Ron's voice filled the flat as he stepped in, glancing around. "Are you alright? The message you left me scared the crap out of me."

"I left it for you two weeks ago." The pregnant Hermione said.

"Right well…Auror training…doesn't let me get the messages…not to mention since you threw me out of here last time I saw you I wasn't exactly expecting to hear from you…" Ron finally stopped looking around and glanced back at Hermione, his blue eyes directly meeting her brown ones.

Ron's face furrowed in confusion and it was clear that he could tell something was wrong. "What's going on, Hermione?"

The pregnant version of Hermione said nothing but instead looked down at her swelling abdomen.

Ron followed the pregnant Hermione's gaze and then, suddenly, his eyes grew big and he took a step backwards.

"Hermione…are you…is…are…" Ron pointed a shaking finger at Hermione's stomach.

Pregnant Hermione nodded weakly. "I'm pregnant, Ron."

"You weren't exactly tactful in telling him…" Tonks whispered to Hermione.

Hermione nodded in shock, unable to believe the scene unfolding in front of her. Her mind began to race, wondering what Ron would do next. After all, in this future, she had clearly hurt him.

"Bloody hell…" Ron ran a hand through his red hair and shook his head. "When…"

Pregnant Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You know _exactly_ when…"

Ron just simply nodded. "So its mine then?"

Both Hermione's jaws fell open at the same time in shock at his obvious accusation.

"Of course its yours!" Pregnant Hermione snapped.

"Honest question…" Ron held his hands up in defense. "You did walk away from me…how the bloody hell do I know what you've been doing since then…"

"Ron, you know I'm not like that." Pregnant Hermione said.

Ron shrugged. "A lots changed, Hermione…"

"Is he serious?" Hermione hissed only causing Tonks to give a small smile.

Ron sighed after a moment. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" Pregnant Hermione asked.

"About it? I mean…are we keeping it…" Ron asked.

Pregnant Hermione nodded feverishly.

"You never contemplated anything else." Tonks whispered to Hermione.

"Of course I wouldn't. It's Ron's…" Hermione knew that much. Even if she and Ron didn't end up together, she could never take away a part of him.

Tonks just gave a small nod.

"Well, then I want to be here for you." Ron said simply, surprising both Hermione's.

Hermione seemed relieved. In this reality it looked like she and Ron would get a chance to fix the apparent mistake she made when leaving him. However, she was shocked when she saw the older version of herself's reaction to Ron's words.

The pregnant Hermione sighed, giving Ron a small smile. "I appreciate that, Ron…and I want you here…for the baby…"

Hermione felt her jaw hit the floor the same time Ron's eyes moved to his feet.

"Am I mental?" Hermione whispered to Tonks.

Tonks did not reply but only nodded her head toward Ron and the pregnant version of Hermione.

"Right…got ya…"Ron kicked imaginary dirt off his shoe.

"I just…I want you to know…" Pregnant Hermione said.

"Just wanted me to know…" Ron gave a nervous laugh as he seemed to whisper Hermione's words to himself.

"Ron, we know we can't work this out…" Pregnant Hermone said, though she did not exactly sound convincing.

Ron bit the inside of his lip and nodded, his head still down. "Right…so you say…"

"Ron, please don't do this…" Pregnant Hermione said.

Ron's eyes snapped up to meet hers and the pain of rejection was so clear in them. "Do what? Care?"

"Yes…" Pregnant Hermione seemed to breath.

"Fine. Just let me know when you need me then." Ron said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I can let you know when I have an appointment with a healer…I want you there if you want to be there…" The pregnant Hermione said.

"Yeah, alright…that works…" Ron said, the bitterness in his voice seemingly replaced with sadness again.

Pregnant Hermione gave Ron a small nod.

"I'll…I'll head out then…call me when you have everything settled…" Ron said.

Pregnant Hermione nodded. "I'll owl…"

"No. No you can call…I finally figured out how to work that bloody muggle mobile…" Ron gave a weak smile clearly trying to hide his own pain.

Hermione's brow furrowed. It would take her leaving Ron for him to figure out how to use the mobile she had bought him over a year ago? Funny how things like that seemed to work.

"Oh…good…alright then…" Pregnant Hermione forced a fake smile and held the door open for Ron who slipped out without another word. The second she closed the door behind him, she collapsed to the floor, crying silently as her shoulders heaved.

"What is wrong with me? He offered to stay…clearly I wanted him to!" Hermione said, motioning to the pregnant version of herself on the floor in front of the door.

Tonks shrugged. "I think you would know better then I do what goes on in your head sometimes, Hermione…"

Hermione nodded, watching herself cry. She wouldn't go back to Ron simply because she had left him in the first place. Everyone she had seen so far had been right; sometimes she let pride and the need to be right overtake what she truly wanted. She had been like that with Ron for years; that was why it had taken them so long to get together in the first place, and in this future, it would be the reason they did not fix this.

"There's more to see…" Tonks told Hermione.

"I don't know if I want to." Hermione said.

"Well, it's not like you have a choice...but its not all bad, I promise." Tonks said, taking Hermione's hand.

Hermione nodded, reluctantly taking Tonk's outstretched hand as she closed her eyes and hoping that the deceased witch was right. Maybe this future could be redeemed.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes to find herself and Tonks in a hospital room similar to the one Hermione remembered being in with Lupin in her future with Krum. She immediately glanced over to see herself in the middle of giving birth, the healer at the foot of her bed and Ron sitting next to her, holding her hand.<p>

Hermione was in awe as she watched Ron, sooth down her hair as she continued to rant at him. IN this future, she seemed much more vocal while in labor then she had when she was with Viktor in her other option.

"Ron! You are so dead!" The Hermione in labor bellowed.

"I know, I know…" Ron seemed unfazed by her threats.

"Are we….am I…." Hermione asked, noticing how close she and Ron were in this future right now. Were they back together?

"You're not together, but Ron's been with you every step of the way through this pregnancy." Tonks told Hermione.

Hermione nodded, a little sad but pleased to know he had stayed by her side through all of it. If anything, she wasn't exactly shocked they were not back together at this point, but they did seem very close, that was something or maybe it would lead to something else.

The piercing sound of a baby's cries filled the room around them, and Hermione refocused on the picture in front of her, shocked to see tears of pride and joy streaming down Ron's face as the healer handed the baby to him.

"It's a girl, Hermione…" Ron seemed to laugh out between cries as he moved the baby to her head. The baby was beautiful with bright blue eyes and small traces of red hair.

Hermione felt her own tears rise as she watched the slightly older version of herself take the small baby in her arms, and suddenly both Hermione's and Ron seemed to be crying.

"She's perfect…" Ron whispered.

Hermione couldn't believe how differently Ron had reacted to the birth of his first daughter in comparison to Viktor, and he was not even married to Hermione in this reality.

"She is…" The older Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Rose…" Ron breathed.

"What?" The older Hermione glanced over at Ron.

"Her name. Rose…red…like her hair…" Ron whispered and then refocused on the older Hermione. "Unless you don't like it…I just thought…well they are your favorite flowers…"

The older Hermione nodded in agreement as the younger Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. She didn't have a favorite flower.

"I like Rose." The older Hermione nodded, focusing her attention back on the baby Ron had placed in her arms. "Hello, Rose…"

"I should go tell our parents she's finally here…" Ron said, gently kissing the baby on the forehead before rushing out of the room, leaving the older Hermione alone with the baby.

"Hi, Rosie…" The older Hermione cooed at the baby in her arms.

"She's beautiful…" Hermione whispered.

Tonks nodded in agreement. "You and Ron seem to make beautiful children…"

Hermione went to say something else when the older version of herself began speaking again.

"Your daddy is a brilliant wizard, Rosie…and he loves you very, _very_ much…but sometimes mommy's and daddy's don't belong together. You just need to know that you are so loved…" The older Hermione whispered to the newborn.

"Why am I being so thick-headed. Ron still loves me and clearly I still love him…" Hermione motioned to herself.

"Maybe so…but in this reality you aren't quite sure…" Tonks said.

"Maybe not yet, but I don't believe I stay oblivious the whole time…" Hermione said, and then quickly thought of something that made her stomach drop. "Unless Ron doesn't stick around…"

"Oh, I assure you he does. He loves Rose and she has a brilliant childhood. Come, I'll show you…" Tonks offered Hermione her hand and for the first time in any of her futures, Hermione felt a little hopeful at what she would see next.


	9. I Want to See More

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.

**CHAPTER 9**

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself and Tonks in somewhere she had never expected to be; her parent's house, her childhood open. Instantly, she stepped away from Tonks, glancing around, slightly confused.

"We are three years in the future…you and Rose moved back in here together so that your parents could help watch her while you work at the Ministry." Tonks explained before Hermione could even asked.

"So Ron and I never—" Hermione started, wondering if Ron was still around, but she was caught off by a shilling giggle.

As if on cue, a laughing three year old with beautiful red curls, the same color as Ginny's, and bright blue eyes came running through, giggling widely.

"Rose! Stop running!" An older Hermione chased after her daughter, her voice stern though a smile clearly on her face.

Rose turned to face her mother, a devilishly grin on her face, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Daadddy!" Rose shrieked happily as she sprinted on her short legs toward the door.

The older Hermione managed to scoop Rose up and hold her under one arm as she opend the front door, a slightly older and even more handsome Ron stepping in.

"Daddy!" Rose giggled.

"Who said that?" Ron glanced around, over the older Hermione's shoulder.

"Me!" Rose giggled from under Hermione's arm.

Ron still pretended not to see his daughter, causing Hermione to smile a bit. Clearly, whether she and Ron were together in this future, Ron was a brilliant dad, which she couldn't help but admit she was bit shocked herself. She was never sure he would ever be mature enough to handle it, but maybe the little bit of childlike ways he had were the perfect combination for a father. So far, they seemed to be.

"Who is me?" Ron asked.

Older Hermione shook her own head, suppressing her own smile as Rose grabbed her father's leg.

"Oh! Rosie! There you are!" Ron bent down to scoop Rose out of the older Hermione's arms. "What are you doing hanging on your mum?"

"Mummy caught me!" Rose giggled as Ron held her in his arms.

"Caught you? Why was she catching you?" Ron asked, very serious.

"Because someone's hopped up on the chocolate frogs her dad bought her for her birthday…" The older Hermione said.

"You had chocolate for breakfast, Rosie?" Ron made a surprised face. "How did you manage to get into that? Surely your mum would have hid them…"

The older Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron's playful comment. "I did…someone taught her how to climb on things…"

"Ah…that would be James…" Ron said.

"Who is James?" Hermione asked Tonks.

"Harry and Ginny's oldest son." Tonks explained.

"Am I gonna see James today, Daddy?" Rose asked.

Ron nodded. "James and Albus over at grandma's…" Ron bent down to put Rose on the ground. "So why don't you go get your stuff…I want to talk you your mum for a second."

Both Hermione and the slightly older Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion as Rose took off down the hall.

"What is is?" The Older Hermione asked Ron.

"Uh…well…there was something I've been meaning to talk to you about…" Ron seemed to be struggling with his words.

"Well, get it out then, Ron…" Older Hermione laughed.

Hermione glanced over at Tonks. "He and I get alone well?"

Tonks nodded. "Ron cares about you…and you care about him…you've always got on alright for Rose's sake."

"But we aren't together…yet?" Hermione asked, watching the older version of herself and Ron. Clearly, it was only a matter of time before they would figure out they still cared in this reality. She was surprised they hadn't already.

Tonks did not respond to Hermione but rather motioned back toward the older Ron and Hermione.

"Right…well…I wanted to see, well, if you are okay with Rose being around Lavender? I mean, she is a werewolf and all, and you are Rose's mum and so if you're not okay with it—" Ron rambled.

Hermione's heart sank. _Lavender_ was in the picture in this reality.

"So…so you are her are rather serious now?" Older Hermione seemed slightly shocked and quickly folder her arms across her chest.

"I'm jealous…" Hermione breathed aloud, hardly loud enough for even Tonks to hear. She could tell by her future self's body language. She had become standoffish at the mention of Lavender.

"Well…sorta…" Ron seemed to blush, glancing away from the older Hermione.

"I didn't realize you were seriously dating…" The older Hermione said.

"I don't have to be." Ron glanced up quickly at the older Hermione. His eyes said it; he clearly still had feelings for Hermione.

Older Hermione seemed to ignore his words completely. "Well, if you trust Lavender around Rose…then I trust your judgement…you are her father."

"Right." Ron gave a tight-lipped nod, just as Rose and Mrs. Granger came into the hall.

Hermione watched her own mother, surprised at how old the woman looked only four years in the future. Clearly, having Rose running around had worn out Mrs. Granger a bit, though the older woman looked very happy.

"Daddy! I gots my bags!" Rose practically sang.

"You _have_ your bag, Rose." Older Hermione automatically corrected her daughter as she bent down to hug the three year old.

Rose made a face at her mother "_Gots_ it."

"_Have _it." The Older Hermione corrected again.

"Alright, that's enough you two…we can figure out our proper language later…" Mrs. Granger spoke up, smiling at Ron.

Ron smiled back at Hermione's mother before running his hand over Rose's head. "Come on, Rosie, say goodbye to mum so we can get to grandma's."

"Yes! Cousins!" Rose jumped up in the air before and then quickly clamped her arms around the older Hermione's neck.

"Be good for daddy, Rose…" The Older Hermione kissed her daughter.

"Yup!" Rose giggled before launching herself at Mrs. Granger.

"You sure you are okay with Lavender?" Ron asked again as Mrs. Granger released Rose.

"I trust you, Ron." Older Hermione told him, though the younger Hermione could tell that the older version of herself was lying.

"Alright. See you both tomorrow then." Ron gave a quick wave before taking Rose by the hand and leading her out the door.

"Lavender?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter the second Hermione closed the door behind Rose and Ron.

Older Hermione simply shrugged.

"Lavender as in…the girl who dated Ron before you?" Mrs. Granger pressed.

Hermione closed her eyes, listening to her own mother's words. She remembered coming home for Easter Break in her sixth year and crying hysterically to her mother over Ron and Lavender. Clearly, even in this future, her mother had not forgotten it.

"Yes. The one and only." Older Hermione spoke up, causing Hermione to snap her eyes open to watch herself and mother in this future.

"What did Ron bring her up for?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Older Hermione shrugged as if she didn't care. "He's dating her now. He wanted to let me know she would be around Rose."

"And you're alright with this?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"She's a werewolf, not a murder. I trusted Lupin just fine to be around all of us…" Older Hermione said.

"Werewolf? Dear, I just meant because Ron's dating." Mrs. Granger said.

"Oh…" The Older Hermione clearly knew that was what her mother had meant. "It's fine. I can't control it. He's free to do what he wants…"

"Hermione…" Mrs. Granger tried.

"Mum, I'm fine, honestly…" Older Hermione tried to pass her mother though Mrs. Granger stepped in her way.

"Honey, he still cares about you…and Rose…you should tell him—" Mrs. Granger started.

"There's nothing to tell him…" The Older Hermione said quickly, though there were a few tears threatening her eyes.

Mrs. Granger let out a sigh before giving her daughter a quick nod and moving back into the kitchen.

Hermione watched the older version of herself allow a few tears to slip down her cheeks before quickly wiping them away and moving to pick up a few of Rose's stray toys.

"I do still love him…" Hermione whispered as she watched herself.

Tonks nodded. "You do."

Hermione continued to watch herself. "And he is great with Rose…"

Tonks nodded again. "He is…"

Hermione turned to face Tonks. She was certain this future would be different then the others. "I want to see more…"

Tonks nodded, offering Hermione her hand.


	10. A Late Revelation on a Third Path

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.

**CHAPTER 10**

Hermione and Tonks landed in backyard of Hermione's parents house. Immediately, Hermione scanned the yard to see an older version of her father playing with, what Hermione assumed was an older version of Rose, as the girl running and blowing bubbles with Mr. Granger looked almost identical to the Rose they had just left, she was just a little taller and her hair was a little longer.

"Rose is five here…" Tonks spoke up.

"So I'm still living with my parents?" Hermione asked, quickly doing the math and realizing they were now two years in the future from the last thing they had seen, and clearly Hermione and Ron had still not figured anything out if Hermione was still living at her parents home.

"Rose! Come in! I want to clean you up before your dad gets here!" An older Hermione stepped out through the back door.

Hermione studied herself in this future. She was aging rather nicely, though she looked a bit tired, she had smile lines around her lips. At least in this future it seemed she had more happiness then in any of the others she had seen so far, though each had been rather different, and despite what Hermione had seen, she knew each future had its draws and drawbacks.

"Yeah! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" Rose screamed and ran past the older Hermione, nearly knocking her mother over.

The Older Hermione laughed and glanced up at her father. "Did you give her sugar out here?"

"She may have had a lollypop or two…I figured Ron could handle it." Mr. Granger joked back.

Hermione smiled, seeing that the relationship between her and her father was still in tact in this future. That made her happy, considering in the future with Krum she hardly saw her parents.

Hermione and Tonks followed older Hermione and Mr. Granger into the house where they all found Rose sitting at the kitchen table with an icepop and her bag next to her, while Mrs. Granger was busy cleaning dishes.

"More sugar, Rosie…" Older Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her mother who had obviously given Rose the icepop.

"Oh, she is fine. She's going to run it all out over with Ron anyway…" Mrs. Granger fluffed it out.

"Yeah. Daddy and me are going to Hogsmeade this weekend. I'm gonna run around soo much." Rose said, licking her lips.

"Daddy and I." Older Hermione automatically corrected her five-year-old daughter.

Rose made a face at her mother that looked eerily similar to the face Ron made when he was confused. It made both Hermione's laugh.

Suddenly, there was a flash in the fireplace and Ron and Lavender stepped out. Clearly the Granger's had been hooked up to the Floor network now.

"What is she doing here?" Hermione demanded, shocked to see Lavender Brown in her parent's home. She glanced over at the older version of herself, seeing that she also had a confused look on her face.

"She's with Ron." Tonks said simply.

"Then why do I look so shocked to see her?" Hermione pointed to the older version of herself.

"Because Lavender doesn't come over here often." Tonks replied.

"Dad! Lav!" Rose nearly knocked her own chair over as she jumped down at ran to Ron.

Ron bent down and pulled Rose in for a hug. "Wow, somebody's fingers are sticky!"

Rose giggled and placed her hands on Ron's cheeks, sticking them to his cheeks. "I had ice pops…"

"Perfect…Lavender will love a sticky you…" Ron laughed, glancing up at Lavender who smiled lovingly down at Rose.

"You do, Lav?" Rose asked.

Lavender smiled and bent down. "Only if you taste like cherry…"

"I do! I had cherry!" Rose squeeled.

"Well, then I love it!" Lavender laughed back.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, surprised at how much it seemed Lavender had changed. It seemed that she genuinely cared about Hermione and Ron's little girl.

"Lav are you gonna play with us this weekend?" Rose seemed excited.

"She is…in fact, she has a present for you…" Ron told Rose.

"She does?" Rose gasped and giggled and turned to Lavender.

"Oh, Lavender, you didn't have to do that. Rose's birthday's not for another month—" Older Hermione spoke up.

"Oh, no its not that kind of present, actually…" Lavender gave a little smile to Hermione, and then glanced down at Ron who got to his feet.

"Rose, why don't you go head home with Lavender. I want to talk to your mum for a second." Ron said.

"Okay!" Rose squealed and took Lavender's hand who led her to the fireplace; A second late the pair flooed.

Both Hermione's folded their arms and took a deep, nervous breath. Clearly, Ron had something to say, and Hermione had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

"What is it, Ron?" Older Hermione asked after a long moment.

"Well…uh…Lavender and I…well…we just found out…we…well…looks like Rosie is gonna be a big sister…" Ron fumbled over his words, his ears burning red.

Hermione felt as if she had been punched in the gut and quickly glanced at the older version of herself to see that she had the same look of shock on her face, though the older version of herself was clearly trying to hide it.

"Really? Wow…" Older Hermione's voice was a pitch too high.

Ron's ears went red; clearly he could see the shock and maybe even hurt on the older Hermione's face. "Uh…yeah…"

Older Hermione did not move; for once she was at a loss of words.

"You never really thought this day would come…" Tonks whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I still love him…why didn't I just tell him?" Hermione asked, her eyes glued to the older version of herself and Ron.

Tonks was silent for a long moment before taking a deep breath. "Just watch…"

"Well, Ron, congratulations! We are so happy for you! You must be so excited!" Mrs. Granger, who had been standing behind the older Hermione, reacted, clearly seeing the shock on her own daughters face. She moved forward, hugging Ron.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger…and yeah, I am…_we_ are…" Ron's ears burned an even deeper shade of red as his eyes briefly connected with the older Hermione's. When Mrs. Granger released him, he hesitantly took a step toward the older Hermione before stopping.

"Yeah…congratulations, Ron…" Older Hermione nodded, tears clearly threatening her eyes.

"Thanks, Hermione…" Ron nodded, sounding a bit relieved. "There's a bit more…actually…"

Hermione felt her stomach sink again. What else could he possibly tell her? Unless he was having twins.

"Really?" Older Hermione's voice was the same high pitch as before.

Ron nodded. "Yeah…err...Lav and I…we are going to be getting married...in the summer…I wanted Rose to be in the wedding…and of course you are all invited."

Older Hermione quickly nodded. "Of course she can be…she's your daughter."

Ron gave another small smile and a breath of relief as he nodded, and Hermione realized she had misunderstood his red ears. She had thought it was because he still loved her in this future, and felt bad, but clearly it was because he was nervous about telling her and asking her about his wedding. Was he really over her by now?

"Well…I should get going. I'll drop Rose off in two days…" Ron gave a small wave and then moved back into the fireplace, flooing out of the room.

The second Ron was gone, the older Hermione let out a small yelp and quickly covered her own mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks. Instantly, Mrs. Granger was collecting her daughter and moving her to the couch.

Hermione watched her mother sit the older version of herself down and realized she herself was also crying.

"Hermione…" Mrs. Granger said gently, running her hand over her daughter's head.

"I should have told him…" Older Hermione managed out as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Tell him what, honey?" Mrs. Granger asked, though it seemed the older woman already knew.

"I…I lost him…I…he…I always thought…" Older Hermione hiccupped between nearly every word, clearly struggling to get her own words out.

"Sweetie, you couldn't have expected him to wait for you forever…you always were saying you didn't want him in your life in any other way then as Rose's father…" Mrs. Granger said gently.

"I know…but…it…it wasn't true…I…love…him..."Older Hermione continued to hiccup.

"I know you do, sweetie…but how would he know? Why didn't you ever tell him?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione stepped forward, waiting for the older version of herself's to answer her mother's question. She wanted to know the answer to that question as well.

Older Hermione wiped away her own tears and took a second to regroup herself before sitting up straight and taking a deep breath. "You know why, mum…because _I _walked out on him. How could I possibly have asked him to take me back? I hurt him…and _I _walked away. I thought I was right…"

"And when you realized you weren't…why not tell him then?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Older Hermione simply shook her head.

"So because you didn't want to admit your mistake…this is what happened." Mrs. Granger said simply.

Hermione shook her own head, though she knew her mother was right. She couldn't believe that the only reason she hadn't told Ron she still loved him in this reality was because she didn't want to admit she had made a mistake. She was beyond stubborn, and Hermione was so mad with herself that she thought she deserved to be alone.

"How could I be so…_stupid_?" Hermione asked Tonks.

"You weren't being stupid. You were doing what you thought was right…" Tonks said.

"And now I end up alone…" Hermione said.

"You have Rose…" Tonks reminded her.

Hermione nodded; she had almost forgotten about the beautiful redheaded child that she had created with Ron. Rose meant that Ron would always be in her life in this reality and given the way she had just seen herself speak with her mother, Hermione had a feeling that she wouldn't give up Ron so easily in this reality. She turned quickly to Tonks.

"Is there more?" Hermione asked.

Tonks nodded and gave Hermione her hand, ready to show her more.


	11. Crossroads Between Two Paths

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.

**CHAPTER 11**

Hermione felt her feet connect to the hard ground and the familiar sound of train whistled filled her ears. She opened her eyes, knowing instantly where they were.

"Kings Crossing. Twelve years in the future after our last stop." Tonks said.

Hermione nodded, seeing a hoard of people standing on the platform of 9 ¾'s. She scanned the crowd and instantly saw an older version of herself moving through the crowd. Hermione gave an approving nod. For her age, at this point, she looked rather good; still thin, and her hair still curly, cut to her shoulders now though.

"Come on…" Tonks took Hermione's hand and they followed the older Hermione through the crowd of parents and younger children. Clearly, they were waiting for the train to arrive back rather then departing.

After a few minutes, older Hermione stopped and gave a friendly smile causing Hermione to glance ahead and see an older version of Ron waiting for Hermione on the platform.

Ron smiled and moved, pulling the older Hermione in for a hug.

Hermione smiled, relief flowing through her veins. She had gotten Ron back in this reality; somehow she had gotten him back.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked, grinning at the scene in front of her.

"Picking up Rose…its her last trip home. She has just finished up Hogwarts in this time…" Tonks explained.

"And Ron and I—" Hermione started, but her grin faded as she saw an older version of Lavender step up toward the older versions of Ron and Hermione and gather the older Hermione in a hug once Ron released her.

"What the…what is she doing here?" Hermione asked.

"She and Ron married and are picking up their other child. A boy named R.J….well Ron Junior but…" Tonks gave a small smile.

"We all seem close…" Hermione observed.

"You are. Ron has always been involved with Rose, even with R.J. and you and Lavender have long put your differences aside. She does care a lot about Rose…so you all get along…" Tonks explained.

Hermione, however, was not smiling. She felt like she had been punched in the face. She had been wrong; she had lost Ron for good in this reality like all the others. The only difference in this future was Rose, and Rose had kept Ron in her life in some form in this reality. For that, Hermione was grateful.

"Hermione, I am so sorry to hear about your mum…" Lavender said.

"Its alright. Thank you for the flowers…" Older Hermione said as Lavender released her.

Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion at the comments. She passed a glance to Tonks for an explanation.

"Your mum passed away two months ago from right now…" Tonks said.

Hermione felt her stomach drop. It was an awful thing to think that her mother was now gone. "She was so young…"

"Heart attack." Tonks said simply, giving Hermione's shoulder a little squeeze.

"How's your dad doing with it all?" Ron asked.

Older Hermione shrugged. "He's talking about moving. He wants to retire on the coast."

"Good thinking." Ron gave a small nod.

"Are you going to keep the house?" Lavender asked.

Older Hermione again shrugged. "I doubt it. Its far too big for me by myself and with Rose gone…"

"Where is Rose?" Hermione asked.

"She got a job for the Ministry...she's moving closer to London…" Tonks said.

"A job?" Hermione was curious. IF she lost Ron in this future, she was glad that Rose was successful.

"Just watch." Tonks pointed back to the scene in front of them.

"Yeah, probably smart. You really don't need to worry about cleaning all that…" Ron said simply, putting his hands in his pockets as the Hogwarts Express pulled up to the platform.

Hermione watched as the train doors opened and tons of Hogwarts students poured onto the platform, dressed in the clothing of their house at the school. She scanned the crowd, and within seconds, a young teenage boy with red hair and the same grin as Ron came bounding off the train. He sprinted up toward the group of older Hermione, Ron, and Lavender.

"Mum! Dad!" The boy shouted.

"Arthur!" Ron ruffled the boys hair as he quickly hugged Lavender.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked, though she had a feeling she knew.

"That's Ron and Lavender's son, Arthur. He's in his second year at Hogwarts…" Tonks explained.

Hermione looked at the boys scarf. It was red and gold; Gryffindor.

"Hey, Hermione!" Arthur grinned up at the older Hermione.

"Hello, Arthur. How was your year?" Old Hermione asked.

"Brilliant!" Arthur grinned.

"We are close?" Hermione questioned.

"Ron always made a point of including Rose in everything he did with Lavender and Arthur, and therefore, included you a lot. You all get on well enough." Tonks said.

Hermione nodded. At least Ron was being mature about everything in this future, and even if she didn't end up with him, at least he was in her life.

"Where's Rose?" Ron asked.

"Hell if I know. Probably off snogging that Malfoy kid…" Arthur laughed.

"Arthur! Watch your mouth!" Lavender corrected her son.

"Yes, mum…" Arthur looked down.

"Malfoy's son?" Hermione glanced at Tonks.

Tonks shrugged, but did not have to answer, as Hermione's attention was directed toward a beautiful, tall girl, with the same red hair color as Ginny, and the same blue eyes as Ron, exciting the train. She scanned the crowd momentarily before spotting the older Hermione and Ron and moving toward them.

"Is that…?" Hermione was shocked by the girl's beauty.

"That's your Rose…" Tonks said.

"Mum! Dad!" Rose launched herself into the older Ron's arms.

"Rosie, how was your final trip back?" Ron asked as Rose released him and moved to give the older Hermione a hug as well, her head over her shoulder as she spoke to her father.

"Brilliant! I can't believe Hogwarts is really all over…" Rose said, letting go of the older Hermione.

"She's beautiful…" Hermione commented about her daughter in this future.

"And smart. Top of her class, prefect, captain of the Quidditch Team for Gryffindor…" Tonks said with a smile.

"Really?" Hermione was proud, but couldn't honestly say she was shocked. It seemed as though Rose had inherited her mother's brains and her father's athletic ability.

"Yeah. She just didn't get head girl…her cousin Molly, Percy's daughter, did…but Rose had no hard feelings…" Tonks said.

"Wow…and now she's going to work for the Ministry?" Hermione asked, proud of the child she didn't even know.

Tonks nodded and motioned back to the scene in front of them.

"Well, we are all so proud of you, darling…" The Older Hermione fondly stroked Rose's hair, though Rose was a bit taller then her mother.

"Thanks." Rose's ears turned red with embarrassment the same way Ron's did, and it did not go unnoticed to Hermione.

"Yeah…now you get to move out!" Arthur buzzed past his older sister.

"Arthur! You be nice to your sister…" Lavender scolded.

"Its okay, Lav…" Rose smiled warmly at her stepmother.

"No its not. He is just as proud of you as the rest of us are." Lavender said, giving Rose a small hug.

Arthur laughed and stuck his tongue out at his sister as his mother released her.

"I don't even live with you half the time, punk…" Rose tossled Arthur's hair.

Arthur shrugged. "Well, now you will be hours away…"

Rose got eye-level with Arthur. "London's not that fair. Don't think I won't be visiting during the Quidditch World Cup either…"

Arthur grinned. "Really?"

"Duh…" Rose rolled her eyes in a joking manner.

Hermione could see now that Rose and Arthur were just teasing each other, but were rather close, despite the age difference.

"Speaking of the World Cup, do you really think you will be around for it?" Ron said, his voice hopeful.

Rose shrugged. "If the Ministry gives me off…"

"Why wouldn't they?" Ron seemed offended by the idea.

"Because I'll be a brand new auror…" Rose said.

"Auror?" Hermione glanced at Tonks in surprise.

Tonks nodded. "She was offered a job in the Department of Muggle Artiffacts as well…given the fact that she lived in a muggle neighborhood with your parents, but she wanted to follow Ron's path…and he is proud."

"Wow…" Hermione whispered, nto sure if she liked the idea of her child risking her neck as an auror.

"I'm sure you will get off…" The Older Hermione said, looping her arm around Rose as the group began to walk off the platform.

"Hope so." Rose said.

"We should all go get dinner…" Ron suggested, glancing at the older Hermione.

"Uh…well…" Rose started and then suddenly a blond boy caught her eye and she glanced hopefully at her mother.

"Go on…just be home before midnight, please…" The Older Hermione seemed to know exactly what her daughter was asking without Rose even saying it.

"Thanks, mum!" Rose gave the older Hermione a quick hug before running in the direction of the blond boy who looked eerily familiar.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked Tonks.

Tonks went to answer, but was cut off by Ron.

"Hermione! I thought we agreed to try and cut her off from that Malfoy spawn…" Ron whined.

"Oh, Ron, honestly…she's been dating him for two years now." The Older Hermione scoffed.

"And he happens to be a nice boy." Lavender added as she, Ron, Older Hermione, and Arthur continued to walk across the platform.

"He is." Older Hermione nodded in agreement.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm completely out-numbered…"

"No you're not, dad…I don't like him either…" Arthur said.

"Good. At least someone in this group has a head…" Ron said

"Well, can we still get dinner then? I'm starved…" Arthur asked.

"Sure." Ron nodded, and then glanced at Older Hermione. "Come with us, Hermione."

"Oh, no…you all go. Arthur is just back." Older Hermione said.

"Nonsense, Hermione. Come along." Lavender said.

"No, really…I'm fine. You all go." Older Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I've got plenty of work to do at home." Older Hermione said.

"Some things never change." Ron gave her a slight grin.

"No, some don't." Older Hermione smiled back.

"Alright, well…good luck then." Ron said, giving Older Hermione a hug.

"Thanks." Older Hermione said, as she moved to hug Lavender.

"And if you and Rose need help packing her things, please call me!" Lavender said.

Older Hermione gave a small nod and smile and then watched Ron and his family walk off the platform. Once they were gone, the smile on the older Hermione's face faded and she sighed, rummaging through her purse before leaving the platform alone.

"I seem sad." Hermione said to Tonks.

"Well, you go home tonight to an empty house…not exactly a great thing." Tonks explained.

"I'm still alone?" Hermione asked, though she knew the answer. She could see it in the eyes of the older version of herself every time she had looked at Ron on that platform. She still loved him.

"You know the answer to that, and you know why…" Tonks said.

"I never got over Ron." Hermione said simply.

"No, you didn't…" Tonks said.

Hermione gave a small nod. "I don't want to see any more…"

"You have one more future left…and I do think you will want to see it." Tonks said.

"I really don't think I do." Hermione said simply. She was growing tired of how miserable her futures seemed to be.

"I truly do think you will want to see this, Hermione." Another, sweet voice, that Hermione did not recognize filled her ears.

Hermione turned slowly, away from Tonks and found herself facing a familiar set of green eyes. The same eyes as Harry; Lily Potter's eyes.

"Mrs…Potter?" Hermione fumbled over her words, only ever having seen Harry's mother in pictures, and not exactly sure what to call the woman in front of her.

"Call me, Lily, Hermione…" Lily stretched her hand out toward Hermione's. "And let me show you your future if you stay on your path right now…"

"And what path is that?" Hermione questioned, a little confused at what Lily was saying.

"You're path with Ron. I'm here to show you your future if you marry him…" Lily said simply.

Hermione felt her stomach do a summersault at Lily's words. In the back of her mind, Hermione knew that this was the future she had wanted to see all along. She quickly took Lily's hand without another word.


	12. More Then Expected

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.

**CHAPTER 12**

Hermione felt the world seemingly turn around her and suddenly she and Lily ended up in the middle of the street in a well-kept Muggle neighborhood. Hermione quickly glanced around.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"This is a distant future from your time right now. A few weeks after your wedding to Ron." Lily said simply.

Hermione glanced around when suddenly she saw herself being led up a driveway, her eyes covered by Ron who was grinning madly.

"Ron…where are you taking me?" Future Hermione asked.

"Relax, love…almost there…" Ron said, his smile never fading.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and was about to ask Lily what was going on when Ron's voice filled the air again.

"Alright…" Ron let go of future Hermione's face, allowing her to see the surroundings.

"What? Where are we?" Future Hermione glanced around.

"Home." Ron said simply.

Future Hermione's eyes went wide with surprise and she was suddenly launching herself into Ron's arms, hugging him and kissing him.

Lily leaned over, whispering in Hermione's ear. "Ron was listening when you said you wanted to live in a muggle neighborhood…"

Hermione gave a slight nod. She had recalled having the conversation with Ron a few weeks ago but he had merely grunted and nodded before heading off with Harry to play Quidditch. She was certain he had not heard a word she said, but maybe she was wrong.

"This was just a first glimpse. Would you like to see more of this future?" Lily asked Hermione.

Hermione quickly nodded, not even having to think about it. So far, this future seemed amazing. "Yes."

Lily gave a nod and a warm smile before offering Hermione her hand, which Hermione gladly took, and the pair was quickly off to another part of this future.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of a beautiful and comfy kitchen with Lily next to her. She glanced around and saw a wedding picture of herself and Ron on a half wall that divided the kitchen from the den. She then swivled her head as a buzzard went off and found a future version of herself running into the kitchen to pull a pan out of the oven. Hermione instantly noticed that the future version of herself was rather dressed, in a small black dress with her hair pulled up into a bun.<p>

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Inside your future house. It's your second wedding anniversary and you are making Ron dinner…you have a few surprises for him tonight." Lily said simply.

Hermione then noticed that the kitchen table was set for two and there were candles on the table between the two plates. She smiled to herself, watching the future version of herself seemingly gliding across her kitchen. She could tell the future version of herself was blissfully happy.

As Hermione continued to watch herself, the sound of someone apparating filled the room and both Hermione's and Lily turned to see future Ron moving into the kitchen, a smile on his face and a bokay of Rose's in his hand.

"Happy Anniversary, love." Future Ron moved and picked Future Hermione up in one arm, twirling her around.

Future Hermione giggled as her husband twirled her around before he placed her back on her feet and kissed her passionately, handing her the Rose's at the same time.

"I look so happy." Hermione whispered, her eyes never leaving the scene in front of her.

"You are. For more then one reason…" Lily smiled as well.

"Ron, they are beautiful!" Future Hermione smiled down at the rose's in her hand.

"They reminded me of you." Ron admitted with a smile and then his eyes moved to the kitchen table. "Dinner looks like it was made for a king!"

"Well, it is our anniversary…" Future Hermione continued to smile.

"That's true." Ron smiled.

"And I've got another surprise for you…" Future Hermione said.

"You do?" Ron cocked an eyebrow, his smile matching hers.

Future Hermione nodded.

"Well…out with it then…" Ron told her, his laughter contagious.

"Well…I think we are going to need to clean out the spare room…" Future Hermione said.

Ron made a funny face. "What? Why?"

Hermione also made a face and turned to Lily about to ask her what was going on, but Lily only pointed back to the scene in front of them and Hermione immediately returned her gaze to her future self.

"Because, we are going to need to put the baby crib somewhere…" Future Hermione smiled.

"Crib? What? Hermione—" Ron started but then his eyes went wide as the impact of her words hit him. "Hermione, are you…are we…"

"We're having a baby!" Future Hermione squealed with a smile.

Future Ron immediately burst into a contagious laugh as he lifted future Hermione in his arms and twirled her around again. "Hermione! Really?"

Future Hermione giggled and nodded into the crook of her husbands neck.

"This is the best anniversary present I could have gotten!" Future Ron said, still holding his wife tightly.

Hermione felt as if she were on the verge of tears. This future was amazing. This was what she wanted. She glanced over at Lily. "Is there more?"

Lily nodded. "Of course. Come on…"

Hermione smiled and took Harry's mother's hand, so excited to see the next part of this future.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt Lily let go of her hand and so she opened her eyes to find herself in an adorable room, painted a soft shade of green. She glanced around and immediately recognized it as a baby's room, or a baby-to-be's room, as the crib was still in pieces, though a future Ron was bent over the wood, trying to put it together, while a Future, and very pregnant, Hermione sat in a rocking chair, watching her husband.<p>

Hermione glanced over her future self. She was hugely pregnant, though Hermione couldn't help but notice that she was at least a cute pregnant woman, or so she thought.

"This is a few months from the last place we stopped." Lily said, though that explanation was not needed given the obvious pregnant state of the Future Hermione, Hermione could easily deduct that much.

"Why do I need to do this the bloody muggle way?" Ron grumbled from the floor.

"Because I want you to be able to do things without magic, Ron. I want this baby knowing both of its worlds…" Pregnant Hermione said.

"I doubt it will care how I put its crib together." Future Ron said, glancing between the hammer and screw driver in his hand, clearly not able to tell which was which.

"Oh, let me help!" Pregnant Hermione struggled but eventually got out of her rocking chair.

"Hermione! The doctor told you to stay off your feet." Future Ron said, concern in his voice.

Pregnant Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Ronald…"

Hermione noticed, however, that the pregnant version of herself suddenly looked alarmed, and her eyes trickled down to the floor. Hermione followed her future self's eyes to see a small puddle of water at her feet. Instantly, both Hermione's seemed to realize what was happening.

"Uh…Ron?" Pregnant Hermione said, her voice a bit shaky.

Ron's eyes immediately snapped up, able to hear the worry in Hermione's voice. "What is it?"

Pregnant Hermione only glanced down at the spot between her legs and Ron's eyes went there as well.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron was on his feet in a second.

"I think the baby's ready to be here…" Pregnant Hermione smiled.

"How…how can you be so calm? Bloody hell! We've got to move!" Future Ron was frantic.

Ron's behavior caused both Hermione's to laugh a little. Hermione could tell the future version of herself was very calm and she only assumed it was because she had researched this moment since she had found out she was pregnant. Hermione knew that's what she would have done, to be prepared.

"Ron, relax." Pregnant Hermione continued to smile, a hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Relax? Hermione! We've got to get to St. Mungo's!" Ron was frantic, glancing around as if he were looking for something on the floor.

"Yes, we do…but we have time yet, Ron…" Pregnant Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

"Because my contractions are still twenty minutes apart…" Pregnant Hermione said.

"What? How do you know? How long as this been happening?" Ron asked.

"A few hours now. I just didn't; want to panic you…" Future Hermione giggled a bit.

Ron shook his head wildly. "Well…now I'm panicked. What do we do?"

"Ron, we've gone over this a million times. Go get my bag from our room…then come get me and we can floo to St. Mungo's…" Pregnant Hermione said, ever the rational.

"Oh, right!" Ron said, bolting out of the room.

Hermione watched the pregnant version of herself laugh, wince in pain a little as it appeared another contraction passed, before standing straight back up and calling out to Ron. "Also! Owl our parents!"

"On it." Ron said, coming back into the room with a bag in his hand. He quickly moved toward his pregnant wife and wrapped his arm around Hermione supporting her toward the door.

Pregnant Hermione smiled at him as Ron suddenly stopped. "What?"

"I love you." Ron said, kissing Pregnant Hermione before helping her to the door.

Hermione watched the future version of herself and Ron exit the nursery and couldn't help but smile at how supportive and caring Ron was. How had she ever doubted she wanted a future with such a loveable man?

"There's more. If you want to see it, Hermione." Lily spoke up.

Hermione turned and nodded feverishly "Of course. This future is…"

"What you expected?" Lily asked.

"More." Hermione admitted.

Lily only smiled to herself before giving a little nod and taking Hermione's hand.


	13. A Future Of Dreams

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.

**CHAPTER 13**

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself, for the third time, in a hospital room at St. Mungo's, where she saw her pregnant self in bed and Ron coaching her through pushes as healers sat at the bottom of the bed.. She glanced to Lily quickly, though she did not need an explanation as to why they were there.

"Rose's birth?" Hermione guessed.

"How did you know it was Rose?" Lily asked.

Hermione was caught off guard by the question, and immediately fumbled over her answer, realizing she had assumed it was Rose because she had, despite how the last future with Ron ending up with Lavender had not been exactly what Hermione wanted, grown to care for that figment of Rose deeply, and was grateful for her. But Lily was right; this future may contain no Rose, and Hermione was not sure how she felt about that. As much as she loved Ron, in the few instances she had seen Rose in the last future, she had loved her deeply.

"I just…I assumed…" Hermione started, but was cut off by a baby wailing. She immediately turned her attention to the scene in front of her.

"Hermione! She's here! She's beautiful!" Ron was hysterically crying, gathering the small child in his arms from the healer.

Hermione noticed the future version of herself was crying as well.

"My little Rose…" Future Hermione said as Ron gently handed the newborn, wrapped in a pink blanket, to her mother.

Hermione felt relief flow through her veins. Rose was still part of this future; and Hermione knew that was exactly what she wanted.

"She's perfect…" Ron whispered and ran his hand over Future Hermione's sweaty head as she continued to stare down at the bundle in her arms. "Thank you…"

"For what?" Future Hermione breathed softly, rocking the baby in her arms.

"For her. For giving me a family…" Ron whispered. "She looks like you, Hermione…"

"Not with that hair…" Future Hermione laughed a little.

Hermione cocked her neck to see that the little baby Rose in this future also had red hair, and Hermione assumed she would look like the other Rose from the other future. After all, she had the same parents. Hermione was silently grateful that, although Rose had inherited that Weasley red hair that Hermione loved so much, that she had inherited Ginny's shade rather then Ron's. It was more suitable for a girl.

"Well, I had to leave some mark, didn't I, Rosie?" Ron cooed at his newborn daughter.

"She's beautiful, Hermione." Lily commented.

Hermione snapped her head up at Lily's voice, remembering she was not alone, and quickly wiping the tears of joy she had not even realized had swelled in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked, kindly, as only a mother could.

Hermione nodded, laughing a bit. "I didn't expect to get so involved in these glimpses…"

"But you are happy?" Lily questioned.

Hermione nodded. "I could stay here…"

Lily laughed a bit. "Maybe someday, but for now, lets keep going, shall we?"

Hermione nodded and took Lily's hand yet again to see another glimpse of this seemingly perfect future.

* * *

><p>When Hermione opened her eyes again she found herself and Lily in the same kitchen she had been in when, in this reality, the future version of herself had told the future version of Ron that she was pregnant with Rose. Right now, however, that kitchen looked very different, as Hermione immediately noticed Ron and a toddler version of Rose decorating cupcakes, the kitchen a total mess.<p>

"Rose is a little over a year here. She is helping Ron make cupcakes for your birthday dinner tonight…" Lily explained.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked.

"At work. You started working back at the Ministry once Rose turned one. You work a lot from home, but Ron's home from an auror mission for now, so you went to the office…" Lily explained.

Hermione nodded, smiling. She was glad she was still able to work despite being a mother in this future.

"Make sure you get all the frosting on there, Rosie. You know that mummy has a sweet tooth…" Ron said to his daughter.

"Teeth!" Rose squealed from her highchair, bearing a few random teeth at Ron.

"I know you have some teeth…" Ron smiled at his daughter.

Hermione smiled at the interaction between Ron and Rose. He was an adorable father.

The sound of someone flooing caught Hermione's attention and she turned to see a slightly older version of herself moving from the fireplace into the living room, immediately kicking off her heels as she entered the kitchen, a look of clear distress on her face at the sight before her eyes.

"Uh-oh, Rosie…mummy got home before we cleaned the mess up…" Ron looked sheepishly up at future Hermione.

"Uh! Oh!" Rose squealed, throwing her hands in the air before holding her own cheeks, her mouth in the shape of an "o" as the frosting from the cupcakes now smeared her face.

Future Hermione had her hands on her hips as if she were about to scold them, but it was hard to do with how adorable Rose looked. Hermione could see the future version of herself trying not to smile.

"Really, Ronald? Its my birthday!" Future Hermione huffed, false anger in her voice.

"I know. That's why we made cupcakes…the muggle way too…" Ron said, standing.

"And you will be cleaning this all up?" Future Hermione pointed to the mess.

Ron let out a fake groan of annoyance, a smile on his face as he leaned down to Rose. "Are you gonna clean this up, Rosie?"

Rose quickly shook her head back and forth and giggled.

"Lot of help you are…" Ron teased again, whipping a bit of frosting from Rose's cheek.

"Seriously, Ron…you act younger then Rose sometimes! You act like one of our kids…I can't take care of three children…" Future Hermione huffed, putting her pocketbook down.

"Well, good thing its just me and Rosie then—" Ron started, but then stopped, comprehending Hermione's words. His face immediately went white and he stood straight up. "Three?"

Future Hermione nodded, a wide grin on her face.

"Hermione…are you…are we having another baby?" Ron grinned.

Future Hermione nodded. "I just found out."

"Bloody hell!" Ron practically jumped, grabbing future Hermione and twirling her around, kissing her a million times on her face before placing her on her feet and moving to her stomach, lifting her blouse and kissing the flat skin there as well.

Hermione watched in adoration. She and Ron would have two children, and he was ecstatic about it. She glanced at Lily.

"That one in there will be Hugo…" Lily pointed to future Hermione.

"A boy…" Hermione nodded, glad she could give Ron and son and a daughter.

"We have a little time left. Would you like to see him?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded, tossing her hand out to Lily and closing her eyes.

Lily nodded also, taking Hermione's hand in hers and moving them to the next glimpse of this particular future path.

* * *

><p>A second later, Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in the front foyer of the same house that she had Ron had clearly kept in this future, though it looked a bit different. She scanned the room, noticing both moving pictures and muggle pictures on the wall of herself and Ron with a younger girl, looking about ten or eleven, and a small boy, looking about eight, both with red hair and Ron's blue eyes. Hermione studied the pictures, assuming that they were a few years into this future now, and that the children in the picture with her and Ron were their children, Rose and Hugo.<p>

"Rose is leaving for her first day of Hogwarts today…" Lily explained from behind Hermione.

Hermione turned to smile at Lily when suddenly she was cut off by a loud bang from upstairs.

"Rose Minerva Weasley! What was that?" Hermione heard her own voice bellow from the kitchen before an older version of herself entered the foyer.

Hermione noticed that this older version of herself did look slightly older, but not much, her hair pulled in a bun and her frame the same as it was now.

"Wasn't me!" A girl's voice came from down the stairs.

The padder of feet from above seemed to tell both Hermione's that two people were running upstairs, and then another crash.

"Rose!" Older Hermione warned.

A second later, a young boy with red hair, freckles, and blue eyes came running down the stairs. He couldn't have been older then eight, and Hermione instantly knew this was her and Ron's son, Hugo.

"Mum, whatever she says, I didn't do it…" Hugo grinned past older Hermione.

Older Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Why do I doubt that…"

"Because he's a liar and he tried to take my wand!" A girl with the same color red hair as Ginny came down the stairs as well, and Hermione knew this had to be Rose.

Hermione was in awe just how much her children seemed to be a mixture of her and Ron. They were both beautiful.

"Rose, sweetie, relax…" Older Hermione stroked her daughter's cheek. "Hugo's just upset that you're leaving today…"

"And I can't wait!" Rose snapped.

Older Hermione seemed slightly shocked by Rose's temper, which Hermione assumed she had gotten from Ron, and was about to say something when the front door swung open and an older version of Ron, his hair parted to one side, entered.

"Hey, don't talk to your mum like that. You're going to upset everyone. We are all going to miss you…" Older Ron said to his daughter.

Rose seemed to bow her head at her father's slight scold before glancing up at Older Hermione. "Sorry, mum…"

"Its fine, sweetie…go grab breakfast…" Older Hermione kissed Rose on the head.

Rose nodded and moved into the kitchen.

Future Ron raised an eyebrow at his wife and sighed. "Going to be quiet with one kid 'round here…"

"Don't remind me…" Older Hermione hugged herself, looking a bit sad.

"Oh, Hermione…she will be home before you know it…" Older Ron moved and hugged Older Hermione, kissing her on the forehead.

"Ewww…yuck!" Hugo's little voice filled the foyer as he moved in from the kitchen.

Older Hermione and Ron glanced at their son and both smiled.

"One day, kid, you will be very happy to be doing the same…" Ron told his son.

"No way. Girls are gross! Except Lily…but that's 'cause she's got awesome older brother's like Albus and James…I just got Rose…" Hugo made a face back into the kitchen.

"Don't be mean about your sister, just because she doesn't love digging in the mud with you…" Ron scolded.

"Because you are going to miss her just as much as we do." Older Hermione added, bending down and kissing her son on the forehead. "Aren't you?"

Hugo glanced at the floor but gave a slight shrug, as if trying to play off his feelings.

"Rose and Hugo don't exactly have the same interests…Rose does love Quidditch, but she also loves reading and learning…Hugo is all boy and just wants to play rough and be outside, but the two are very close…" Lily explained.

"He's going to miss his sister…" Hermione realized, not really fully understanding how that would feel. She had never had a sibling, and the closest she could relate to it was when Ron had walked away from her and Harry in the tent, though she knew that wasn't the same.

Lily nodded.

"I mean…Rose is okay…_sometimes_…" Hugo finally said, but then leaned toward his parents, whispering. "But don't tell her I said that…"

Older Hermione and Older Ron both laughed a bit at their son's statement, and even Hermione was smiling. Hugo was a cute kid.

"Go get changed to go to Kings Crossing…" Older Hermione shoed her son up the stairs.

Hugo nodded and bounded up the stairs just as Rose entered from the kitchen.

"All done with breakfast, Rosie?" Older Ron asked.

Rose just nodded. "Wasn't too hungry…"

"You have to eat, Rose. The train ride isn't a short one to Hogwarts…" Older Hermione said.

"I'm too nervous." Rose admitted. "That's why I haven't been too nice to Hugo this week…"

Older Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and then turned back to Rose.

"We kinda figured that." Ron admitted.

"You did?" Rose was surprised. "But I thought mum was the really smart one…"

Both Hermione's smiled and Ron chuckled a bit, glancing up at Older Hermione. "She is…" He then turned back to Rose. "But sometimes I can be smart too…"

"Rose, you are going to do great at Hogwarts. We just know it." Older Hermione knelt down in front of her daughter.

"What if I don't get in Gryffindor?" Rose whispered her serious concern.

"Well, then you better figure out another house to come back to next year…" Older Ron joked.

Rose's face went pale white and Older Hermione glared at her husband before turning back to her daughter. "Dad is just kidding…isn't he?"

"Yeah, sure…" Ron's ears went red. "Rose, it won't matter what house you are in. You will do brilliant."

"You think?" Rose glanced at Ron.

"I know." Ron nodded.

Rose gave a small, nervous smile.

"Why don't you go grab your bags from upstairs? We should be going soon…" Older Hermione told her daughter.

Rose nodded and moved up the stairs, leaving older Hermione and Ron alone in the foyer, with Lily and Hermione watching them.

Ron pulled Hermione in for a hug, kissing her once more on the head. "Ready to go back to platform 9 and ¾'s, Mrs. Weasley…"

Older Hermione just laughed. "Merlin, that reminds me of your mum…"

"My mum's a brilliant woman…" Ron grinned.

Older Hermione laughed and swatted playfully at Ron's chest. "Come on, Mr. Weasley…lets get you some breakfast."

"Still know how to get to my heart…" Older Ron grinned, allowing his wife to lead him into the kitchen.

"We seem so happy…" Hermione commented to Lily, and it was true. This future was everything she could have hoped for and more. Her marriage seemed flawless and her children were perfect.

Lily nodded. "I've got a few more things I'd like to show you. Then my time with you is up…"

Hermione just nodded, eager to see more, but also sad that she would be leaving this future so soon.


	14. Time to Make a Choice

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.

**CHAPTER 14**

Hermione felt her feet connect with a stone, uneven floor, and she instantly recognized it. She did not need to open her eyes to know they were in a hall at Hogwarts. She had walked on those uneven floors for nearly half her life, and would never forget how they felt.

However, when she did open her eyes, she found herself and Lily in a much different Hogwarts then the one she remembered. In this one, students were bustling down the hall in street clothes and older people were following the students around as well.

Hermione's brow furrowed and she turned to glance at Lily for an explanation.

"Its family weekend here at Hogwarts. Rose is in her fifth year, Hugo in his third…" Lily said.

"Family weekend? We never had that…" Hermione said.

Lily nodded. "A few years the war McGonagall thought it would be best to educate the muggle families as well as invite back the Wizarding families every year. It kept a better sense of community."

Hermione nodded, knowing that if McGonagall came up with the idea it must work.

"Come along…lets go see your future family…" Lily motioned for Hermione to follow her out into the courtyard.

Hermione did so, and once outside instantly recognized an older version of herself, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. She laughed at the scene, as Ron and Harry seemed to be entertaining some students with their broom skills.

Hermione quickly glanced around to see a redheaded boy and a blond girl walking up to the future version of herself. The boy looked familiar, a miniature version of Ron and she had a feeling it was Hugo.

"That is Hugo." Lily smiled, as if reading Hermione's thoughts. "And he's walking with Harry and Ginny's youngest, Lily. They are the same age."

"Wow, Hugo looks so much like Ron…" Hermione commented.

"There you two are!" Future Ginny's voice silenced Hermione as Hermione watched her friend motion toward Lily and Hugo. "Where are your brothers, Lily?"

Lily shrugged. "Haven't seen them since the morning…"

"Brilliant. We came all the way here and they aren't even around…" Future Harry laughed lightly.

"At least you saw them…I still haven't seen Rose…" Future Hermione scanned around the crowd.

"She's with Scorpius." Hugo said simply.

"Bloody hell…" Future Ron mumbled, moving toward his son and wife.

"Who is Scorpius?" Hermione asked Lily.

"Rose's boyfriend…" Lily said casually.

"Ron doesn't like him?" Hermione guessed.

"Its Scorpius Malfoy." Lily said.

Hermione's mouth gasped open before she closed it suddenly. "My daughter is dating a Malfoy?"

"He's nothing like Draco. You're quite fond of him, actually. Ron just dislikes any boy around Rose, but he finds it hard since Scorpius is actually a nice boy." Lily explained.

"Sounds about right…" Hermione said, remembering how Ron had acted when Ginny had started dating.

"Ronald! Really…" Future Hermione scolded her husband.

Ron just shrugged.

Hermione smiled a bit at Ron's action. It was typical of him, and yet so enduring. Before she could think about it, however, a beautiful redhead, with hair the deep shade of Ginny's came walking up, her hand locked in a blonde boy's hand. Hermione instantly knew this was her Rose and, therefore, the boy must be Scorpius Malfoy.

Hermione studied her daughter. Rose was beautiful; a perfect mix of her parents and Scorpius was rather good looking as well, with the same grey eyes as Draco, though his hair was a bit darker.

"Hey!" Rose called out.

Future Hermione and Future Ron both glanced up, each with a huge smile as they quickly moved toward their daughter. Ron even pushed back Harry to engulf Rose in a huge hug, knocking her hand away from Scorpius in the process, as future Hermione came up behind her husband, giving Rose a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You haven't seen Rose in a few months. She spent the summer with her Uncle Charlie in Romania, and came straight here after." Lily explained why the future version of Hermione and Ron seemed too ecstatic to see their oldest daughter.

"We missed you, darling!" Future Hermione said, patting down Rose's hair.

"Missed you too." Rose smiled at her mother, her hand regaining Scorpius' without a glance at her boyfriend, clearly knowing Ron was not exactly happy about it.

Future Ron gave Scorpius a funny eye, and Scorpius glanced at his feet.

Hermione laughed a bit as Rose then proceeded to glare at her father until Ron's ears went beat red and he cleared his throat.

"Scorpius, how was your summer?' Future Ron asked, strained.

"See…he doesn't;'t mind Scorpius…" Lily motioned to Future Ron. "And Rose has always been a daddy's girl…"

Hermione laughed louder. This was evident, as Rose's once glare caused Ron to go red.

"Uh…good sure. Spent most of it…well…traveld a bit…over to France." Scorpius stuttered out.

Rose rolled her eyes at Scorpius. "Oh relax, he can't hex you. Right, Daddy?"

Ron gave a smug smile and just glanced at Scorpius before turning back to Harry and Hugo.

Hermione then watched her future self move forward, toward the young couple. "Glad you had a good summer, Scorpius…"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley…I just wanted to say hello, but I am going to go find my own family…" Scorpius said, his voice genuinely thankful.

"I'll find you in a bit…" Rose gave Scorpius a quick kiss on the cheeks, much to Ron's disapproval.

"Okay. Great." Scorpius smiled and walked off, leaving Future Hermione and Rose alone for a second.

Future Hermione then pulled Rose in for a hug, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm so glad you're back. We missed you in the house this summer…far to quiet…"

"Well, get used to it. Two more years and it will be permanent." Rose grinned.

Future Hermione frowned a bit. "I hope not…"

"Rose has it in her head that she is going to move to the U.S. and work for the Ministry over there…" Lily explained.

"I don't seem happy about it." Hermione noticed, though she was surprised. Why would she want to stop her daughter from any dream of hers? Surely, her parents had never done this to her.

"You're not…but you know she will be fine…its just hard to let your children go and move like that. You will see someday…" Lily said.

Hermione just nodded, knowing Lily was probably right. How could she possibly know what it felt like to be a parent quite yet?

"Mum, you know I will be fine." Rose gave future Hermione a little gab in the side. "Plus, not something we should worry about this weekend…come on…lets go down to the Quidditch pitch…we just got some new goals, dad will love them."

Future Hermione just nodded, and linked her arm with her daughter's before moving back toward her son and husband.

"We seem like a happy family." Hermione noticed.

Lily nodded. "Would you like to see a bit more?"

"Do we have time?" Hermione asked, hopeful.

"A bit…come on…" Lily offered her hand and Hermione took it.

* * *

><p>A second later, the familiar scent of fresh cookies and pine needles filled Hermione's senses, and she knew exactly where she was without opening her eyes. She was at the Burrow.<p>

However, when Hermione opened her eyes, she noticed the Burrow looked slightly different; larger then before.

"Molly and Aurhtuer had to put an extension on the Burrow with all the grandkids that came along." Lily explained without Hermione needing to ask.

"Its Christmas?" Hermione asked, though she knew it was from the blinking lights and the sounds coming from the kitchen.

Lily nodded. "A bit in the future from the last one we saw…Hugo is in his last year at Hogwarts and Rose did move to America, though she is moving back now…"

"Really? Why?" Hermione was curious as she followed Lily toward the kitchen.

"She and Scorpius just got engaged…" Lily explained.

Hermine was shocked and her mouth hung a bit open as she moved into the kitchen to find all the familiar faces of the Weasley's, plus a few more that Hermione could only assume were her nieces and nephews, as well as a future version of herself, Ron, and Hugo.

"Uncle Ron? When is Rose getting here?" A small blonde girl that looked like Fleur spoke up.

The future version of Ron smiled at the girl and then gently squeezed future Hermione's hand on the table. "She should be here soon…"

"Well, are we waiting to eat or…" An older version of George glanced at an even older version of Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione laughed at how the older Mrs. Weasley gave a glare to the older version of George that quickly caused the twin to duck his head. Some things never changed.

"No, we should eat. Merlin knows when she will get here." Future Hermione spoke up.

"Are you sure, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Future Hermione nodded. "Absolutely."

Everyone then moved to dig into their plates, though future Ron, instead of digging into the food in front of him, took future Hermione's hand and led her out of the kitchen. Hermione and Lily followed.

"Ron? What are you doing? Everyone's about to eat…"Future Hermione said.

Hermione noticed that both herself and Ron were clearly aged now. Ron's hair was even turning a bit grey, though their small wrinkles were endearing, and the smile lines around their mouths signaled to Hermione that they had a happy life together.

"I got you something…well I wanted to show it to you really, make sure you were okay with it before Rose got here, but not in front of everyone… Future Ron explained, pulling a small box from his pocket.

Future Hermione's brow furrowed as she took the small box from Ron. "What is it?"

"Just open it." Future Ron seemed giddy.

Hermione watched the future version of herself quickly open the box and her eyes instantly filled with tears.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she watched herself lift a very familiar ring from the box. Instantly, Hermione knew what it was, though Lily had already begun explaining.

"Its your engagement ring…" Lily said.

Hermione nodded, glancing down at her own left hand which held the same ring; the beautiful engagement ring Ron had given her nearly a year ago.

"I…I got it reset for Rose…if you wanted to give it to her. Scorpius said he bought her own, obviously, but he thought what I thought…that having yours would be more important to her." Future Ron explained to his wife.

Future Hermione nodded feverishly. "Of course…" And then her eyes turned up accusingly and yet playfully at her husband. "You let me think I lost it! I was going crazy over this ring!"

"I know I took it. I wanted it to be a surprise…" Future Ron admitted, and then fished in his pocket again, pulling out another small box.

"Ron? What is that?" Future Hermione asked.

"You're real gift. I figured if you gave Rose that engagement ring, well then I'd buy you another ring…" Ron said, lifting a small ring from the box with a single diamond.

"Ron, you know I only wear my wedding band…" Future Hermione said.

Ron nodded. "I do but…well…this ring is important…it's your mum's."

Future Hermione gasped and took the ring from Ron with trembling hands.

"Your mother passed away last year…" Lily whispered to Hermione.

"How did you get this?" Future Hermione asked her husband.

"Your dad. He wanted you to have it." Future Ron said simply.

"Ron! It's perfect!" Future Hermione quickly kissed Ron square on the lips, vigorously and lovingly, as if they were still teenagers.

"So you like it?" Ron asked, releasing his wife.

Future Hermione nodded as a snort filled the room.

"Get a bloody room, you two!" Rose entered, followed by Scorpius.

Hermione could tell Rose was about her age now, though her daughter looked far older, with her eyes beautifully lined in black eye liner, and her rich red hair long and smooth down her back. Hermione was in awe at how she and Ron, both with features that could easily mesh horribly together, had created such a beautiful woman.

"She's beautiful…" Hermione whispered.

"You've said that everytime you have seen her…" Lily smiled softly.

Hermione nodded. "Because its true."

"All mothers say that, but in this case, I would say you are right." Lily said.

Hermione again nodded as she watched Rose embrace the future versions of herself and Ron. They all looked happy; Ron even shook Scorpius' hand with a smile.

To Hermione, this future was perfect. It was everything she could have asked for and more. It was the only future which truly felt right in all aspects, and she was angry with herself for ever doubting Ron in the first place.

"Hermione, I hate to do this to you, but your time is up with me…" Lily spoke after a moment.

Hermione turned to meet Harry's mothers gaze and she gave a nod and a smile. "Thank you so much for this, Lily. I…I could have never imagined…"

"You couldn't have?" Lily cocked an eyebrow with a smile that told Hermione she knew something that Hermione didn't.

Hermione wanted to ask what it was, but before she could, Lily was giving her a tight hug.

"Let my son know I love him dearly…if you ever tell him about this little adventure." Lily told Hermione.

Hermione nodded into the older woman's chest, wondering if she ever would tell Harry what she had seen and done. She had a feeling Harry would be uspet with her for doubting Ron in the first place.

"And take this chance to make a good decision about your life." Lily advised.

Hermione pulled away and smiled up at the woman. "I already know what I am going to do."


	15. The Future You Want

Disclaimer: All characters and things associated with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. This writing is for pure entertainment only.

Summary: Set in the distant future. Hermione and Ron are about to get married, though Hermione isn't sure if Ron is ready. However, when she is given the chance to see all of her options, Hermione must choose the right path for herself.

**CHAPTER 15**

"Hermione…" A soft, familiar voice filled Hermione's ears, though it sounded so far away.

A shake; someone was shaking Hermione gently.

"Hermione?" Ron's distinct voice now filled the young witches ears and Hermione's eyes fluttered opened.

Hermione's eyes adjusted and she saw Ron sitting in front of her. She glanced around and realized she was still asleep on the couch at the Burrow; right where she had been after she had taken the potion from Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione, why are you sleeping on the couch?" Ron asked, whispering.

Hermione shook her head, still a bit groggy from all that had happened. "What time is it?"

"Its well past three in the morning, love." Ron's eyes dropped to his hands. He had promised Hermione he would be back hours ago, though he had lost track of time at the bar and before he knew it, it was well into the early hours of the morning.

Hermione rubber her eyes, trying to comprehend Ron's words, but the effects of the potion were still heavy and she felt as though she could fall right back asleep.

"Hermione, please don't tell me you slept out here waiting for me to come home…" Ron said, his ears flushing red though it was impossible for Hermione to see this in the dark.

Suddenly, Hermione remembered everything from early in the day; the flowers, the wedding, Ron saying he would be right back, the potion, her futures, and she quickly sat up, her eyes locking with Ron's. She had to tell him. "Ron…I—"

"Hold on, Hermione, before you say anything else…" Ron cut her off, pulling something out from behind his back and handing them to her. It was a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

"Ron? What's this?" Hermione asked.

Ron's eyes burned a deeper red then before, if possible. "I knew I was late…I just…I lost track of time…and the wedding has been stressing me out…but, well, I got you this…because I don't ever want to make you think you aren't the most important thing in my life…so I figured, what better way to say that then with a dozen roses?"

Hermione gave a soft smile at the flowers in Ron's hand.

"And…well…when I went to pick these up, I got to thinkin', since they are pretty and all…that maybe…well…roses could be the flower for our wedding…" Ron's ears went red again.

Hermione blinked twice, smiling slightly. _Rose_. It was beautiful.

Ron took Hermione's smile as encouragement to continue. "I know I've been acting like a prat lately, not helping you and all…and its just, well...I'm not very good with stuff like that, and I want your wedding to be perfect, 'cause that's what you deserve."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. She didn't need a perfect wedding, she needed Ron. That was all that matter; she was more certain of that then anything. "Ron…I just want you…the wedding just is a way to make it official."

Ron smiled genuinely at her. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting here…you should go up and get some rest…"

Suddenly, Hermione remembered how she had gotten on the couch in the first place, and she knew she needed to tell Ron no matter how upset he may get. "Ron, I—"

"Hermione, dear! I need help in the kitchen!" Mrs. Weasley suddenly rushed into the living room from the stairs.

Ron stood straight up, confused at his mother's sudden appearance. "Mum? What are you doing up? Its bloody late!"

"Ron, lower your voice, dear, the rest of the family is sleeping…and I just remembered I needed help with something, from Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said simply.

Ron glanced over at Hermione who was now sitting up on the couch, also looking confused by Mrs. Weasley's request. She simply shrugged at Ron, not knowing what else to say.

"Come on now, off to bed, Ron. Hermione will be up soon…" Mrs. Weasley shoed her youngest son up the stairs before he could say another word. She waited until she heard Ron's door close up the stairs before turning to Hermione.

"Well, in the kitchen with you, dear." Mrs. Weasley moved toward the kitchen, motioning for Hermione to follow her.

Hermione was confused, but did as she was asked, and moved into the kitchen after Mrs. Weasley.

"Sit, dear…" Mrs. Weasley instructed once Hermione entered the kitchen.

Hermione did as she was told and slouched into one of the kitchen chairs, looking up at Mrs. Weasley with confusion dancing in her brown eyes.

"We need to talk, dear, about the potion I gave you earlier…" Mrs. Weasley seemed to be choosing her words carefully.

Hermione nodded feverishly. "Thank you. It really cleared—"

"Did it help you make up your mind, then?" Mrs. Weasley cut Hermione off.

Hermione nodded.

"And…" MRs. Weasley pressed.

Hermione glanced away for a moment, feeling silly about having to explain to Mrs. Weasley how much she had doubted her son. Hermione knew she should have never done that; she should have never stooped so low as to take a potion to make sure her future was set the way she wanted it. Thinking about it now, however, Hermione was surprised Mrs. Weasley would have even given her it. Why would Mrs. Weasley want Ron with a girl who wasn't sure he was it for her? Hermione knew, now more then ever, Ron was, yet she hadn't been certain earlier that night.

"Well?" Mrs. Weasley pressed.

"It's Ron. It's always been Ron. My future with him…its what I wanted…" Hermione said simply.

Mrs. Weasley just nodded, allowing the room to fill with silence.

After a long moment of watching the older woman, Hermione saw something flash across Mrs. Wealsey's mouth quickly. A smirk?

"You knew it would be Ron…" Hermione said, rather then asked.

Mrs. Weasley just nodded. "I've seen you two together. You are in love. You two always have been."

"So then…why did you give me that potion? Mrs. Weasley, why would you want Ron with someone who doubted him?" Hermione had to know.

"You didn't doubt him, Hermione. You were just getting nervous, dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione cocked her eyebrow in even more confusion now. "But I did doubt him, didn't I? That was the whole point of that potion, too show me how miserable I would be without him and how I shouldn't doubt him in the first place…"

"Hermione, that potion didn't show you your exact future." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What?" Hermione shook her head in confusion. "But you said…"

"I may have fibbed a bit, dear. That potion does show you the future, but only the way you truly want it to be. If you had a brilliant future with Ron, and a miserable future any other way, it wasn't because that's exactly what will happen. The potion only show you what you truly want. If you really want to be happy with Ron, if that's what your deepest desire is, then it shows that…and if it showed you miserable without him, then its because deep down, whether you realize it or not, you feel like you would be lost without him." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione thought for a long moment, trying to absorb what Mrs. Weasley had said. She managed to grasp it, but still needed confirmation.

"In one of the futures…I saw Ron happy with Lavender, and me miserable with Krum…but that doesn't mean my future with Krum would be awful, if I had picked him?" Hermione questioned.

"No dear, it simply means that deep down inside of you, you feel that any future with Krum wouldn't compare with a future with Ron…and if Ron was happy with someone else…well…that mush be a fear of yours." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"So this whole potion wasn't mean to show me my future to make it easier for me to pick…" Hermione knew she had been tricked, but could she blame Mrs. Weasley? After all, Ron was her son.

"No. It was meant to show you what you truly want for yourself." Mrs. Weasley said simply.

"Which is Ron." Hermione concluded.

Mrs. Weasley just smiled softly at Hermione. "Well, dear, I couldn't let you marry my boy doubting him. Its quite alright to get cold feet, but now you know what you want, don't you?"

Hermione nodded slowly, giving a small and grateful smile to Mrs. Weasley before watching the older woman give a small nod, a yawn, and make her way out of the kitchen without another word.

Hermione also stood, glancing around the kitchen and glad that she would be in that small but homey room for many years to come; glad her children would get to run around the Burrow, and most of all, glad she had Ron.

_**The End**_


End file.
